I Hate You, I Love You
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: He was going there to rid himself of some stress and to forget everything but what happens when he stumbles upon someone's secret. Will she do anything to keep it just a secret or will he let it out in the open? LaxusxOc Set after Tenrou Island.
1. Chapter 1 Porn Star Dancing

**Hey everyone! It's my first Fairy Tail fanfic so I will try my hardest to get everyone in character. I just own my original character. As for my long absence to my outstanding fanfics I apologize and I will try to get to them as soon as I can. I'm trying my hardest to get back into writing so please bare with me. As always, please review when you finish reading**

Chapter 1 Porn Star Dancing by My Darkest Days

His gaze turned lazily towards the night sky, allowing him to watch the stars blink in and out of existence. It was a cool day considering how he was so use to the heat that surrounded Tenrou island. It made him actually thankful for once that they didn't have to experience that kind of thing constantly, though he wasn't supposed to be there to begin with.

As he thought about the time spent on the island, past and recently, he felt a light breeze caress his skin and causing his spiky blond hair to move. Even the tuff of hair against his forehead teased him to the point it annoyed him. Though his irritation was directed towards something different entirely.

Ever since he arrived back into Magnolia like the rest of the guild he felt like this. The stares that he received made him antsy as if he was itching for a fight. Though, he figured that he did plenty of that with Hades even for someone that purposely got his ass handed to him. That thought stung him to the point that he couldn't hold back a wince which thankfully went unnoticed by the two that was keeping him company.

His eyelid twitched as his thoughts drove back to the glances and unnecessary questions. He could feel a dull headache starting to settle within his head, making him want to do a raincheck for Bixlow's idea.

But, the thought of going to a gentleman's club made things seem a little easier for him. It would help him wind down from the excitement that happened recently. He couldn't pass it up especially when the Seith mage offered to pay for anything. He was honestly surprised that he had been saving money up for this type of occasion.

So here he was, Laxus was in line to get into a building that could have passed for any other building in Magnolia if it hadn't been for the sign hanging out front. The neon sign was a deep red color, almost like a velvet red. A pair of eyes being covered repeatedly was one clue to him that it wasn't like any other club that was around the town. Another clue was the fact that there weren't any windows to look into along with the door being plainly dark stained.

Groaning slightly to himself, Laxus rubbed the bridge of his nose as he listened to the repeatedly noise that was overpowering bass to a song. It was going strong from the feeling he was getting. The noise reverberated through his body, causing his heart to try to get in tune with the beat. It was also causing the dull headache from before to return stronger and pound away.

Narrowing his eyes he let it linger on the door that was a few steps ahead of him. He took a glance at the bouncer then disregarded him as if he was nothing but a fly.

Shoving his hands into his maroon pants he tried his dam nest to hold his irritation at bay. So far, he had done good since his excommunication from Fairy Tail. When he was traveling, he kept it under control for the most part. There were times where he wanted to act upon it but he didn't, so it showed that he had changed from being hotheaded. Though, not as much as Natsu was.

But tonight was a different story. It was turning out to be like how things use to be. He was on the verge of listening to his anger and giving in to his impatience. For some strange reason everything was getting on his nerves. Was it because he missed seven years while everyone else that wasn't on Tenrou island got to live their lives? Or was it because he and the others didn't win against that damn dragon that took part of their lives away from them essentially.

Either way everything was making him want to snap even if it was just a simple glance his way.

"L-Laxus are you sure that this is such a good idea?" Freed's voice was almost drowned out by a new song that was playing within the building. Was the bass for this one louder than the last one? But he could hear the concern that was clearly written in the man's voice.

He knew his group of friends were worried even though they had no right to be. It was his life and he refused to let anyone make him miserable. Last time he did he tried to cause so much harm to his family that he swore it should have been some kind of nightmare.

Quickly the lightning mage case a glance at his two friends behind him as he took a couple steps forward. Mentally he wished he could barge in and change the music to his type. The very thought of getting a random classic rock CD out of his collection out and putting it in pleased him more than it should.

"Lax-Laxus?" Freed stuttered out, unsure if his leader heard him.

"Of course." Laxus replied as his eyes narrowed. He wanted to let out the full force of his irritation but didn't. "It's her damn loss. Not mine in the slightest."

Freed almost rolled his eyes but stopped himself. If Laxus was in this bad of a mood, then it was nothing but trouble for practically arguing with him. The last time that happened he was surprised that person survived the barrage of lightning. Turning his gaze over to the Seith mage he took in the same look of concern that he had plastered on his face.

All three of them knew that he was upset. Who wouldn't be? It especially showed when he went and broke a window to let out some of the frustration but worsened it at the end from the pain. They all knew that it was some vain attempt to quall the anger. Only to give into temptation that involved going to a strip club to again try to get over it all. It was a walking disaster that Bixlow seemed to fuel. Women stripping down to nothing and plenty of alcohol were the worst combinations with a temper flaring. It normally wound up being meaningless rebounds that ended with the woman being hurt because it was Laxus after all.

Once close enough Laxus flashed his ID even if he could feel the stares of various emotions focused on his back. Envy. Lust. Fear. Anxiety. They all mingled around him but didn't faze him in the slightest.

Stepping inside they took in the entertainment that was going on around them in full force. Lights lined the aisleways while the brightest lights were focused above the poles to keep the attention on the bodies that were there to entertain. Seats were already placed around everywhere with plenty of them occupied by strangers. Some of the girls were dancing to the same horrible pop song which made Laxus want to gag. Neon lights caught his attention signaling him to the bar that had signs of various alcohols hanging on the wall.

Though the thought of getting a drink barely interested Laxus now. All he wanted to do was to get even and show her up. That was all he wanted at that very moment. Which made him wonder if he had changed from the time of him trying to seize control of the guild.

In an attempt to change his way of thinking he turned his attention to the main stage that was in the middle of the room. It was unfortunately empty which soured his mood even more. Either the main event had happened before they showed up or hadn't started yet.

"Laxus can't we please just leave this place of debauchery and go back to your apartment? We can drink there." Freed whined as his attempts to ignore the various womanly bodies around him that were in different stages of undress.

His apartment? The thought froze him and made him regret his past actions once more. He had no apartment to return to. His grandfather went through and packed his things along with cancelling the lease in the process. He had no place to call home.

Bixlow narrowed his eyes at the green haired mage, slugging his arm in the process in a form of reprimanding him. How stupid could he be? "You can leave if you want Freed. We're staying."

Freed glared at the cocky smile and tongue roll that seemed to be a signature thing for the Seith mage.

'Of course, they won't do it,' he whined mentally as he sat down with a huff. Laxus was on his left while Bixlow was on the other side of the lightning mage. It seemed to be the only thing to brighten his mood at the moment.

"So, who's performing tonight?" Bixlow questioned as his gaze darted around for any type of clue. Instead he found nothing of signs or posters that would advertise the main performer. Which was odd to him. Most clubs would be going overboard to get people hyped for the anticipated show.

"Sachi the seductress. She's fairly new but she's been bringing a lot of people in." Someone piped in earning a nod from the two of the three.

Suddenly the lights dimmed to almost nothing much like a movie theater before the feature started. The song that was playing stopped abruptly which was music to Laxus' ears. It did cause their interest to get perked as the lights on the main stage grew brighter with various pinks and reds dancing around.

Laxus shifted in his seat as his eyes narrowed in impatience. His curious side wanted to know what this woman looked like. But with how his patience was wearing thin he partially wanted to just leave like Freed wanted.

The crimson curtain that was supposed to keep the girls hidden afterwards separated slightly. A womanly hand grabbed hold of one trying to keep it in place. It came off as some kind of vain attention to play coy or maybe she was getting stage fright. Even from a distance Laxus could tell that the woman was going to be close to a small build from the size of her hand. If he were to grab it his own would engulf it.

Quickly he gritted his teeth as Roll Deep by Hyuna started to play. He absolutely despised that song thanks to Lisanna playing it when he and Mirajane were just starting to date. Even when it was another pop song it left a bitter taste in his mouth. Now even more so.

Suddenly a head popped out from behind the curtain then a body. If it weren't for the cheers that echoed from the people around him he would have been lost in his stupor still.

As his gaze fell on the woman he knew he was right about one thing. This woman was petite and would make him look like a giant if they were standing side by side. He quickly noted that she had an average cup size, but her hips had a hint of the motherly charm to them. Her auburn hair was curled and rested above her shoulders.

But, from the distance he was at he couldn't get an in-depth look at her.

Her outfit consisted of a pair of short shorts that were made of grey sweatpants material. Her crop top hoodie was a yellow that stood out from the lights and made her ivory skin look paler than what it was.

Quickly she spun around the stage and crossed the small distance between her and the pole. She leaned against the metal as she traced her fingers delicately up and down it as if she was caressing a lover. A smile almost fit for a Cheshire cat graced her face which told him one thing. She was either up to no good or putting up a ruse for the crowd.

As the song continued, she continued to dance much to the crowds' desire. It even went as far as getting the crowd to participate much like a classy burlesque show.

As the song neared its end she was down to the last bits of clothing. Men were already throwing their money onto the stage as Bixlow hooted for more in his own way. He couldn't blame the man though something was nagging him. This performance didn't have the same heart as others.

With cat like grace in heels, which he had to give her credit for, she hopped off the stage and headed straight for the three of them. This caused Bixlow to carry on more than he was before to the point Laxus was surprised he wasn't deaf in that ear. Freed was trying his hardest to keep his gaze off her or any nearly nude body that was practically surrounding them. That was impossible considering the building they were in. Laxus knew he had to tease him later about it.

As for himself, the blond couldn't help but soak in the attention. Ever since Mira left him, he was antsy for any type of womanly attention. Even a gentle caress would satisfy him at this point which had to be saying something about him.

A sharp click caught his attention, drawing the tall blond from his thoughts. Slowly his gaze trailed up the ivory leg to a pair of lacey panties that were a royal blue. Slowly as he savored the attention, he turned his attention to the matching bra. From there he took in the sight of the grass green eyes that had determination shining brightly in them. He had to give it to her. She had spunk.

It was like a stare down that didn't want to end as his body realized more and more that he was the intended target. She almost looked predatory, but he would have found it hilarious if Freed had been the target.

As the song ended, he felt her weight fall onto his lap causing his gaze drop down to her breasts. They were definitely B to a low C; not like he cared at this point. It was still attention from a woman. She started to caress herself, but it came off as awkward. It reminded him of someone who knew nothing of sexual desire or tension.

So, this woman had to be a virgin.

Pulling his gaze from her body he took in the grass green eyes once more as his own narrowed in slight irritation. They were familiar. Way too familiar for comfort.

Suddenly, he watched her pale skin turn red from either embarrassment or anger. He couldn't tell which or what emotion it was.

"L-L-Laxus?"


	2. Chapter 2 Hope for Morning

Chapter 2 Hope for Morning by Icon for Hire

She screwed up. She screwed up so bad this time she felt like she had to pack everything up and run away from the town she called home. The thought seemed like a good idea but the thought of the duty she had to keep outweighed it more. She couldn't let her father down like she swore she had done so many times in years past. It was a surprise that he allowed her to take over the family business.

But, she couldn't help but place most of the blame on Macao and Wakaba for the lack of information. They could have told her that the Fairy Tail members that were believed to be missing on Tenrou Island had suddenly reappeared from thin air practically.

Leaning against the cart and taking in the aroma that some of the vegetables had drew her back from her thoughts of torture. She could torture them in a few but it also meant a bit of normalcy had finally arrived again. As much as she hated those two for keeping the news from her she couldn't blame them. They had to be in shock from seeing their believed dead or missing friends suddenly show up without a word.

Closing her eyes and taking in the scent that rolled off the green beans she smiled. She was finally the same age as Natsu and them which meant she wasn't going to be viewed as the little girl that just wanted to tag along. Even if her magic wasn't useful for anything but to remind people of the things and people that used to be living.

Looking up to the morning sky and taking in the multitude of colors that painted the sky she let a smirk grace her porcelain skin. She swore it was yesterday when she found out that everyone that went to participate in the challenge was discovered missing along with the entire island. Part of her didn't want to give up on that small bit of hope that they weren't dead but alive and well somewhere.

As she walked along the stoned path while pushing the cart of vegetables, she felt a chill race up her spine. From what she had overheard from Macao while he was talking to a few people Laxus was with them. But why? He was supposed to be excommunicated from the guild so how did he wind up on the island with the rest of the Thunder Legion?

She had never set foot on the island but from the way people talked from experience it was a sacred place that people that was in the guild knew the location of. Though she barely knew anything of the place since she barely dealt with the happenings that the guild had. She was more in the shadows and rather be unnoticed by everyone instead of being the center of attention like some.

Shaking her head, she tried to clear her thoughts. Since she had found out about everyone, she couldn't help but think about everyone. She couldn't wait to see Erza because she was like the older sister that she never had. But she also was envious of the confidence that she carried.

Looking towards the sky once more she leaned against the wooden handles with a wistful smile. What would her father say if he was here now? He would probably be demanding a drink with Makarov or trying to hit on Mirajane or someone else that was his fancy of the day.

"Papa, what now?"

As she approached the building that was a shadow of the main hall she listened to the crow of a rooster if she wanted to call it that. She knew that noise anywhere since she raised it from the fluff of a chick. It couldn't crow so it reminded her of it being possibly strangled by someone. It was going to be the death of her or someone that finally got tired of the annoying noise.

Glancing at the yard for the chickens she caught sight of the white bird that reminded her of a cocky teen that thought he could get away with anything. So, she couldn't help but call it Cocky from the time she realized she was raising a rooster instead of another hen.

"Why couldn't I sleep in?" She grumbled as a yawn escaped her. If she didn't have to work last night like she had she would probably still be asleep. If anything didn't wake her up like rolling out of bed or dreaming of things that should have or shouldn't have happened.

At the thought of working she felt her face heat up slightly as a blush dusted her cheeks. If anyone found out from Laxus that was stripping in Magnolia she would never show her face in town again. It was almost as bad as being a single woman and having a child because reputation was something, she knew was important to people anymore. Sure, it was another job to some but when you're doing it on the side and in secret you had to be careful.

"Damn it." She whined slightly as she grimaced. Biting her cheek, she wanted to turn tail and run away from the guild that felt like a second home. It was when she was growing up and needed company for various reasons. "Maybe he didn't realize that it was me after all. It's been at least seven years since he last saw me. I've changed a lot according to Laki and Max. Or maybe he was drunk, so he doesn't remember anything from last night."

Forcing the door open for the beat-up cart that her father made from scratch she felt a little better about herself. It was enough to put a little pep in her step as she walked into the small building. It wasn't the same to her though. It didn't have the same feeling as the infamous guild did seven years ago. It was more of a shell than anything else. Now if they could build back up from the ground was a different story.

"Oh Macao! I broug―" She started to call out before she shut her mouth at the amount of bodies that littered the room. It was something she had to get use to again.

Gray was being cuddled by the rain woman that she barely knew but she could tell that the woman was melting into a puddle for some strange reason. They were on a bench that obviously looked like it was on its last leg from the shape it was in. So, she couldn't help but suspect that it was part of a brawl that Fairy Tail used to be famous for.

Natsu was passed out on top of a broken table with others in the same or similar sleeping style around the room. So, it was obvious she missed whatever party the guild had to celebrate the return of their family. She could even hear a few groans of protest for the bright light that she was allowing to creep in.

So, they were back. It wasn't some kind of cruel joke that someone was trying to pull on them. They were here physically so she didn't have to feel like she was dreaming that was close to be a borderline nightmare.

The sound of shuffling feet caught her attention as she tensed. She couldn't tell who it was especially since she didn't have a nose like Natsu did. She couldn't help but be envious of him for the fact that he seemed like he was invincible.

A small smile graced her pale pink lips as she took in the sight of the elderly man that she saw as a grandfather. He was a sight for sore eyes. She wanted to run over and hug him close to her to give her some form of comfort that she wasn't going to wake up in her bed. He walked out from behind the bar with a hand rubbing his face in an attempt to wake up. It was either that or he was feeling the after affects of partying last night.

"M-Master Makarov!" She squealed in delight, earning a few groans from the bodies around her. She rushed over as best she could without stepping on anyone. She didn't care if anyone saw her because she missed the man.

Grabbing hold of the elderly man she squeezed as hard as she could. She even went as far as nuzzling her face against his cheek in an affectionally manner that reminded her of a feline. She didn't care if anyone saw her like this. She was just glad that he was back.

"My dear who are you? Did Macao recruit you while we were gone for those seven years?" Makarov questioned as his looks transformed from half asleep to confused and wide awake. He wasn't sure if he would have to pry this young woman off him or enjoy the attention he was receiving.

A soft giggle escaped her which felt uncharacteristic for her. Normally she wouldn't be letting that type of noise out, but she knew that a lot has changed since their disappearance. She had finally gone from being that girl that was a stick to finally filling out enough to look like a woman. She didn't turn heads like Mirajane could, but she had a little more confidence that she wasn't born with the wrong body.

She wasn't the same little girl that tagged along with her father when he went to the guild to restock them with food that was locally grown. Instead she was the one doing just what her father had done so many years ago.

"Master, it's me Emilia," Emilia answered as a true grin crossed her face. "But most people nowadays call me Emi."

His face slowly lit up with recognition as it slowly set in. There was a part of him that couldn't believe it because the fact that seven years has passed didn't want to sink in. She wasn't the same barely there teen that wanted to hide away all because she was hitting puberty later than some.

"My, my. You've grown since the last time I've seen you child. I'm sure your father has to keep those boys away with everything he has, doesn't he?" He chuckled though he didn't catch the quick flicker of pain cross her face.

It had to be the morning of the tests was when he last saw her. Her father was making his morning deliveries with her in tow in case he needed the help. Though, he was convinced she tagged along so she wouldn't be left alone. Back then she was obviously still a child from how she looked. It was to the point he swore if Laxus gave her a hug she would have disappeared from the embrace.

"Yeah, that's what I've been getting a lot lately especially Master Bob when he came to visit a while back. A lot of people also keep saying I look like mama, but I just don't see it though." She replied but her voice slowly got quieter as memories started to flood her mind.

He knew the subject was hard considering she was young when her mother had passed from an illness.

"I can see it. You have her eyes and your father's face. Guess what they say about the first daughters looking like their fathers is true." Makarov argued with a smirk that hinted at playful.

Emi rolled her eyes at the compliment. She knew that he was just saying that to get her to feel better about herself and not to dwell on anything. Which she would admit was the hardest thing to do. It felt like her mind preferred to be trapped there instead of going back to how things used to be.

"Anyway, where is your father? We have quite a bit of catching up to do." Makarov chuckled at the thought of the man. "Even a bit of drinking would be nice to help us catch up."

The smiled that was on her face ceased at the topic that he brought up. It still ached to the point she wanted to curl up in a ball in the corner and be left alone. She didn't want to think of the subject in the slightest even though she knew that it was bound to come up sooner or later. But she didn't think it would be this soon. Slowly she rung the end of her shirt in some attempt to distract herself.

Most people that knew the situation would stay clear of this subject or attempt to tread lightly. She couldn't fault him for this though. Him and the rest of Fairy Tail that had been gone for these seven years didn't know her circumstance. Hell, even some of the people that her father considered to be practically family was still finding out about everything that happened.

"Um . . . H-He handed the business over to me a couple years ago. Said he finally wanted to relax and enjoy his life. You know how he can be." She lied as she heard the doors burst open, allowing the morning sun to creep in once more. It also earned more groans from plenty of the bodies that were scattered around.

She turned her attention to whoever it was quickly just as Makarov glanced at the newcomer that stood in the doorway. She just couldn't anticipate the fact that her face paled more than it was already at the sight of the tall blond that looked extremely hungover if not still drunk.

'Why now? Why here of all places? Why can't it be never?' She questioned mentally as she tried to plan her escape at the same time. She didn't want to cause some sort of scene in front of the people that she considered family. Nor did she want to get Macao or Wakaba involved since they took her under their wing a couple years ago.

"Hey old geezer where did you store all of my shit? All I smell right now is bourbon and beer which is nasty as shit." Laxus grumbled as he stumbled over to the bar to the point he almost stepped on Cana who was passed out still. He wasn't hungover but obviously still drunk like she thought.

"In the closet in my office you dumb child."

Turning on her heel as she deemed it her time to leave Emi tried to hide her face from the lightning mage. Even if he was drunk or whatever state he was in she knew that there was a possibility of him recognizing her. That was the last thing she needed on her plate.

"So anyway, who's the girl? Is she trying to join the guild or somethin'?" Laxus groaned out as he leaned against the bar earning a squeak of protest from the wood. From what she could tell he had gotten bigger since the last time she saw him up close and without his coat.

"No, I-I'm just drop-dropping off food." She whispered as she mentally prayed to the deities above that he stayed clueless long enough for her to get out of there. Maybe, if she was lucky, he didn't hear her last night thanks to the music. Or maybe the alcohol that was still in his system would continue to impair him until she left.

"Laxus, you're telling me that you're too drunk to remember Emi? Her parents were the ones that would supply us with all the food for the guild." Makarov answered with a huff.

'The nerve of that boy,' he thought as his eyes narrowed at his grandson. First, he went to Tenrou Island despite being kicked out of the guild. Now he can't seem to remember the people that obviously helped the guild get to where it was, or once was.

"She's the girl that you use to pick on because of her magic. It was . . . um what was it again? It's there but I can't seem to place it." Makarov muttered to himself as he stroke his mustache.

"Dream and memory recollection magic. Nothing useful." Which was the truth. The only time she saw use for it was helping Natsu then the others remember things that they don't want to forget. Like their dragon parents.

"It is useful child. Every type of magic that is out in the world is useful in some way." Makarov argued slightly.

Some things really haven't changed since they unfortunately left. She was still unsure about herself and her magic. It hurt him since she and her family were a part of Fairy Tail. It also was a topic that her father brought up to him when they would speak alone while she was in the hall with the others. He knew that all his children deserved to be happy and confident.

Laxus' gaze turned to the girl before his breath hitched at the sight of the auburn hair. It couldn't be, could it? What was the odds of running into her here if it was her?

"Not for farming. Not going on quests that call for strength and everything that I don't have. How could I be like Erza and them if all I can do is bring back things that people have forgotten!" She argued back as she lifted her head even if she knew she would regret it later.

Her grass green eyes were near tears which was another thing she absolutely hated about herself. Her self confidence might as well be zero because of how everything fell into place for her. She yearned to be like Erza and everyone else that was so sure in themselves and their magic. At times she even wondered if she did something in her past life that caused her to deserve this.

Makarov sighed as he shook his head. What was he going to do with this girl? Slowly he stretched his arm out and patted the young woman on her head. Nothing really has changed since that day. He could tell that she was still envious of Laxus and the others even when some of them had to pay a darker price for their power. "Child, you will blossom. It might not be this year, but you will blossom."

An almost animalistic growl escaped her throat as she shoved the elderly man's hand off. It wasn't that easy like he thought. It wasn't like she could make a cocoon and transform into a butterfly. If it was like that then it would have happened a long time ago.

"It isn't anything like puberty," she muttered as she took a couple steps back from the two. She glanced at them as she watched Laxus stare at her as if she was familiar or not. It wasn't like that at all.

Shakily she took a couple more steps back and tried to not to injury anyone that might be in the way. She had to get away before everything that made up her façade crack and eventually break into nothing. It was the last thing she needed today.

"It's never been like puberty. It's not like Laxus who just bulked up and embraced everything that happened to him. It's not Natsu who was abandoned and used that to build himself up and try to find his dragon parent." She whispered harshly but both men heard it.

A blond eyebrow rose at the comment. He couldn't help but grit his teeth to keep himself from speaking his mind right then and there. How had he embraced everything that happened to him? He resented his father for putting that lacrima in him. He also envied him years back but that's changed. He didn't want to embrace any of the things that happened to him. He definitely didn't want to embrace the fact that Natsu and Gajeel handed him his ass when he was so power hungry.

Makarov casted his gaze onto his grandson since he knew that the subjects were still tender for him. He wasn't surprised at the look of anger that crossed his face. She had touched a sore subject right there and most likely didn't realize it. "Emi―"

"No. Don't say anything Gramps." She hissed as shed looked over her shoulder. As soon as she looked at them, she was storming toward the doors. She felt the all too familiar burn settle into her throat and eyes as she fought against the urge. It happened every time she would get angry that you would think she was be immune to it by now. She hated that she took after her mother as an angry crier.

"Emilia!"

She ignored the guild master as she forced the doors open, earning protests once more. Looking back, she took in the black shirt that stared back at her. Slowly she lifted her gaze to take in the hardness that had settled into Laxus' eyes. It bothered her especially since he was obviously bigger than her.

"Your bill is with the vegetables like always." She almost spat out as she left the run-down building. It was no guild hall. Not like the one she grew up visiting. This building reminded her of a shack.

"Wait up."

She continued to ignore everything that was going on around her. It helped her focus on keeping herself in check and not get involved in anything that would cause more trouble for her. So, the faster she got home then the sooner she could let her walls down. It was all she wanted.

"I said wait up." A gruff voice called out to her as a hand grabbed hold of her bicep. It caused a yelp to escape her out of surprise. His eyes narrowed more at the fact that his hand consumed her arm as if she was nothing but a stick or she was just that small compared to him. "What the hell is your deal? Gramps shows you compassion and that's how you repay him Stripper?"

Her mind halted as it processed that one word. Stripper? As it consumed her thoughts, she felt her eyes widen involuntarily while her face burned slightly. So, did that mean he realized that it was her last night?

A rough shove into an alleyway caused her mind to return to the present. She could feel the hatred roll off him in waves causing shivers of fear to race through her body. A grunt even escaped her as she felt her body collide with a wall which meant she was pinned between him and a building to keep her from running.

Slowly her gaze trailed up into the gray eyes that radiated so much hate much like his body. Disgust even mingled to the point she felt like she needed to go home and take a shower to get rid of whatever filth she had on her.

"Stripper?" She questioned quietly in some hope that he wouldn't hear her.

"Yeah that's what I said. Stripper." He answered with his eyebrows furrowing as if to signal he was getting impatient with her. "It was you on that pole last night wasn't it? Everything is matching up except the hair. But I'm sure if I ask Evergreen to do me a favor to curl it then it would."

If it was possible for her skin to get any paler then she knew it was already. It was a dead giveaway that he hit the nail on the head, but this was a natural reaction. She couldn't control it even if she tried. "A-And what are you going to do about it? Tell everyone in the guild. Everyone there had to either get second jobs or join a different guild to support themselves. It's no surprise."

It would still ruin her if everyone found out. She wasn't about to let them know that she was struggling and didn't want to ask for help when they were in the same boat as her. But the fact that she took up that professional was something that meant to stay in the shadows to her. No one was supposed to know about it.

The thought didn't occur to Laxus which caused him to sober up a bit to think. All he was focused on was the now thanks to his drunken mind. It also still said he had a lot to learn despite all the traveling he's done his thoughts hadn't changed any.

"I won't but . . ."

She hated the way he paused. He could still be up to no good even for someone that should have learned from the last time. If she had been in his shoes, then she would have. He was also Makarov's grandson, so it probably ran in the family. Hell, she would even do anything to be allowed back into the guild because she couldn't bare the thought of being without her second family.

He thought about it for as long as his dulled brain would allow him to. He could ignore her silent plea to forget about it and tell everyone. It was a cruel punishment for treating his grandfather like that which seemed to fit. Or he could get something out of it which sounded better. But what?

Glancing around and taking in the distant tree line that he could barely see from where they were standing in town, he felt a smirk grace his face. Tilting his head, he let that cocky smile take over as he tried to let the usual charm out that women fell for. "Where do you live again Red?"

Her eyebrow rose as she took in his expression. Was the alcohol still affecting him? What was with all the weirdness suddenly? He never called her red or acknowledged her existence in the past unless it was to pick on her. It used to be a cold shoulder or snide comment from him and the Thunder Legion mostly. Though the risk of being ridiculed outweighed fighting him over something that could be small.

"Um . . . on the other side of the town in the forest. Why?" She answered reluctantly.

"I'll keep your secret if I'm allowed a bed. It beats camping out in the forest and bumming a shower off Bixlow every couple of days."

As her mind processed what he said she felt her skin turn from ghostly cold to on fire with embarrassment from the thoughts that raced through her mind. Most were impure but she couldn't help it since most men barely glanced her way. "A-A-A bed?"

"Or couch? Either one works as long as my back won't be stiff from sleeping on that unforgiving ground." He shrugged as if it wasn't a big of deal like she was making it out to be mentally.

So, he didn't mean sharing a bed or something along those lines like she originally thought. It was a stupid thought that shouldn't have crossed her mind. He would never be interested in her. He had Mira which seemed to last the test of time.

But should she do it? She was risking her secret coming out and possibly getting treated worse than she already was. Then there was the fact that she doubted he would go back on something like this since he was once a part of the guild that made complete strangers into family.

"Fine. You have a deal Laxus."

**Please review; don't be afraid to tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3 Stand My Ground

**As always I do not own anything but my oc. I hope you enjoy this.**

Chapter 3 Stand My Ground by Within Temptation

Why did she even bother to agree with this in the beginning? Was she blinded by all the anger she had in her petite body that it caused her to think irrationally? Or was she just that plain stupid she didn't bother to think about anything that could happen down the road?

No she didn't at all and it was eating at her now. If she could she would have backed out of this deal. If there was someway for her to find a way to create a clause then she would. But, she knew how Laxus could be. He wasn't dumb like Natsu can be so he probably thought about every little detail that went along with this.

She just knew she was regretting the decision more and more as the days went on. Especially today for some reason.

"Laxus Dreyar what do you think you're doing?! Get out of my room! I told you repeatedly that you are to sleep on the couch until I get a futon for you to sleep on." Emi squeaked as she pointed toward the hall as she stood in the doorway. It was a vain attempt since she felt like she was talking to a wall most of the time with how he ignored her.

A gray eye cracked open to look at her before rolling to show how much he cared for her opinion. It wasn't his fault that he claimed her bed as his own last night. He just knew that if anyone caught him lounging on top of lavender covers he would have to shock them until they passed out. No one needed to see this.

It wasn't even a color he thought looked good for bed covers. He preferred darker colors especially blues and reds. He was convinced that she had no color taste whatsoever.

"It wasn't my fault on this one Red. I didn't fall asleep on the couch last night watching some damn chick flick that you've probably watched a thousand times." Laxus argued as his eyes narrowed with the thought coming back to him.

After training with Bixlow he was ready for bed. Even the thought of getting a shower could wait. That was until he walked into the living room and found her sprawled out on top of the couch with a pillow nestled in her arms. The menu to a movie that he's heard Mira and Lisanna go on about before was playing on the television which made his skin crawl.

His gaze turned to the young woman that had her cheeks almost puffed out with air in some hope to make her look tougher. Obviously some things haven't changed since she was a kid though he could barely remember it.

He also knew that for someone that worked from sun up to sundown she cleaned up nicely. She did nothing but worked on the farm if not delivering produce that she grew. But, right now she looked almost different from that woman.

She wasn't wearing a pair of jeans that hung loosely on her or smeared with dirt and blood. Her top was decorative and brought out her hair color but it wasn't something that he hadn't noticed before. Even her shoulder length hair was tame looking with barely any stray strands standing out.

Her eyes narrowed as they danced around the room for something to hit him with. He wasn't the same Laxus that she remembered growing up. He wasn't sweet or carefree so apparently the hunger for power did change him like she feared. It made her wish that she could go back in time to keep that Laxus that she enjoyed being around longer.

"You know you could have nudged me or something. Hell you could have yelled at me for all I care."

"I did actually. You just kept on sleeping so it was nothing but a pointless battle." Laxus grumbled as he let his stare wonder to the white ceiling overhead. He hated the color white because of all the memories that it brought back to him. He could almost smell the sterile environment he was forced into when his father implanted the lacrima into him. Ever since then he couldn't stand the color white.

A growl escaped her though it sounded different from the one a week ago he noted. It didn't sound like a feral animal but of a person showing disgust. So she was still capable of sounding human even if he caught her making cat and pig noises at some of the farm animals.

How the hell did he become one of Fiore's most eligible bachelors at one time? It eluded her and she didn't want to caught a headache. How could anyone stand to be around him also irked her. What does Mira see in him anyway? He was nothing but a pig to her.

Even as she stormed out of the house and into her yard in her bare feet she just knew one thing. She had to get as far away as she could from him. It didn't seem to help. He haunted her thoughts in his cocky, rude way. She hated him even more with the fact that he acted like a spoiled child most of the time.

As the thoughts consumed her more her grass green eyes narrowed as she walked along a flag stone path that led to a place she felt like was paradise but also a memorial. Every time things became too much for her to handle she would come to this sanctuary that she maintained over the years.

It was a simple garden that was meant to attract pollinators so the crops would grow but also to bring color to the place that seemed dull anymore. The size had grown over the years compared to when her mother started growing it. Her green thumb wasn't as good as her mother's but she somehow managed to keep the flowers she's planted alive. She even went through and added a magnolia tree in the center for shade but also because the shade of pink it had was her mother's favorite. The tree was a surprise to her father for what was supposed to have been her parent's anniversary.

Sitting down with a flop at the base of the tree Emi leaned against the trunk. Oh how she wished desperately that her parents were around to give her advise. Though Laxus certainly wouldn't be staying there.

"Hey Mama, Papa." She whispered as she felt her eyes start to sting from the prickle of tears. It always happened when she sat there and tried to get some idea of what her parents would say. It just showed how much she missed her parents.

Of course nothing as an answer came to her as she looked around the farm that she called home. She couldn't help it though.

"What do you think I should do now? It's been a week and all he does is train and lay around. If he isn't doing that then the Thunder Legion grabs him only to dump him back into my lap drunk or after a random fuck." She muttered to herself but she felt herself seething over all of it. She felt like a babysitter more than anything.

Looking back now she swore he was the worse kind of person to have to deal with. He didn't seem like he had his life together and only wanted nothing but power. Anyone else would be better than tall, blond, and grumpy to deal with.

Leaning back she stared at what she could of the blue sky that hung overhead. It wasn't hot exactly thanks to a light breeze but it could still be considered miserable. Her choice of clothes weren't smart either but she just wanted comfort today. But, it was better than being stuck inside a house with all that testosterone that he had rolling off him. So in a small way it was a blessing in disguise.

A quick glance from the corner of her eye drew her out of her musing. Emi took in more of her childhood home. She had a lot to do still with barely enough time in the day to do any of her projects. The fences needed repairing if not replaced so she wouldn't have to wake up for a bi-nightly animal escape. It also meant that she would have to reach out to Freed to replace the barriers he's placed years ago to keep out the vulcans and other nuisances that make her regret taking over the business. That wasn't including anything that could pop up along the way.

Her head fell at the thought of the never-ending to-do list. It just seemed to get worse when she became the sole person tending to this place.

"Red!"

A wince crossed her face as her eyes narrowed in irritation. Even when she wanted alone time, he found a way to ruin in. It also didn't help that she despised that nickname that Laxus came up for her out of the blue. In the beginning she tried to ignore it but it was getting more and more irritating to her.

They kept getting into arguments here and there which has become something normal for her. Now she was waiting for a physical fight to happen since it was something she saw happening in the future. If that was case, then she knew he was going to win hands down.

"Red!" Laxus called out once more but it sounded distant, so he had to be standing on the front porch.

Without any thought she picked herself up from where she sat and walked off the property into the forest that butted up against it. After today and all the other stressful moments she didn't want to be anywhere around him. It also didn't help with the fact that he practically made himself at home on the first day. Nor did it help that she kept comparing the Laxus that she's dealing with to the one she grew up around as a child.

Grabbing hold of a branch she felt another wince cross her face as a dull pounding sensation radiated from her head. She knew deep down that recalling the past as much as she had been wasn't good for her. Every time she wished for things to be like they used to be she knew that she would regret it like she was now.

"No." Emi whimpered as she laid her head against the branch in some attempt to rid herself of the pain that was all too familiar. "I can't let my magic out. Anything but that. Please."

The very thought of releasing it scared her. She didn't want her own memories or hidden desires to be out in the open for everyone to see. It was bad enough that she had to torture herself daily with them if not nightly. They had to stay locked up in the box that they put them in so she could continue to live a slightly normal life. It was bad enough that she had enough regret with her life to make anyone think she had some kind of mental problem or something along those lines.

"I hate this." She muttered as she glanced up toward the tree canopy. From the direction the shadows were angled towards and bits of sunshine she could see something told her that it was going to get dark soon or storm. Either one she didn't need to be out in.

She knew she had to get back even if it meant dealing with Laxus and whatever he wanted. Though the thought of being out at night sounded more pleasing than that. Or maybe if she was lucky enough that the Thunder Legion would swing by again and take him away. If that was the case, then they could bring him back after she fell asleep so she wouldn't have to deal with him.

But she knew she could never get that lucky. If she was then she would still have her father around instead of lying to everyone.


	4. Chapter 4 I'm With You

Chapter 4 I'm With You by Avril Lavigne

"Emi, do you need another cheesecake? You devoured that piece pretty fast." Mira's usually chirpy voice almost made the auburn haired woman jump of her skin. It was either that or off the barstool that she was perched on.

Looking up at the mage she slowly nodded as she laid her head back down on the counter. She couldn't help but feel the familiar ping of jealousy towards the retired mage. She was beautiful, had a nice body, and her magic was useful for a lot of situations. Then there was her who wasn't that pretty in her own eyes, can only farm, and whose magic was only useful for recalling forgotten memories. So she could be jealous right?

"Can you add a sangria to that too please Mira? I feel like I deserve it." Emi called out as she tried to keep her headache at bay. She couldn't blame Cana for trying to drink her problems away even if it wasn't the answer.

Ever since she had that incident with her memories flooding her she swore that it never really left. Nothing was helping her medically which concerned her more than it should considering normally it would keep it at bay when she tried to sleep. But instead she could only toss and turn and get a small amount that was starting to show with how irritable she was getting. Laxus wasn't helping either since it felt like he was getting more and more on her nerves. If she didn't have to worry about her secret job then she would have kicked him out a long time ago.

But, that second job was keeping him there. She didn't want it exposed.

"Damn it all to hell," she grumbled as a plate of dessert and a glass of fruity alcohol was set in front of her. Just in time too in her opinion.

"You seem down in the dumps for some reason Emi. Something the matter?" Mira's voice caught her attention again but didn't scare her like last time. Worry was written clearly on her face as she watched the young woman in front of her stab her fork into the dessert. Something was the matter.

Should she even bother to tell her? Most people knew that suppressing your magic wasn't the way to go. But, she's done it for years with it bursting out when it become too much for her to handle. She also didn't feel like hearing the same lecture she used to get as a child from anyone since it would only remind her of Laxus and his complaining.

But knowing how Mira was she wouldn't let the subject drop until she was satisfied with an answer.

"Let me take a wild guess. You have a crush on someone and you don't know how to tell them." Mira blurted out as she leaned against the counter. The silence that she was getting from the young woman bothered her since noise was the normal to her in this guild hall.

Turning her attention to the retired S-class mage she shook her head quickly. Why couldn't Kinana be working today? She enjoyed Mira's company, but she tried too hard to set people up with others if not just butting into their business. "No."

"Aw. I was hoping that was the case. I really wanted it to be Freed or Bixlow because those two deserve all the love in the world for putting up with some of the things Laxus has done over the years."

This was coming from someone that was seeing their leader, Emi thought as she shoved a piece into her mouth to keep herself from speaking it aloud.

There was no way she could go for either of them but could give them a chance if it was possible. Freed came off as someone that didn't want a woman's company intimately. Not that she had anything against it, but she did consider him more of a friend than anything else.

Bixlow was something else all entirely. With his magic she knew that there could be no type of surprises or secrets between them. So, he was out of the question if she did feel that way towards him.

Besides love wasn't something she wanted in her life at the moment. Her life was too screwed up to begin with to throw in loving someone and considering their feelings. She had to get everything back in order if it was possible.

"Why should I be interested in anyone? I'm not strong." She muttered. Though it was a small lie all the way through if she thought about it. But she had to get that woman off her back somehow or else she would never be able to leave.

"You don't have to strong to love someone Emi. You should know that. Look at Levy. She has her own weaknesses and Gajeel is there to compensate for them." Mira argued as she watched the other woman shove what was left of the cheesecake into her mouth. "You have a lot of good things going for you that anyone would love. You just haven't found the right one yet."

An auburn eyebrow rose at the comment as she took a drink of the fruity alcohol. What good things? Were they invisible to the point everyone else could see them? What did she mean by not finding the right one yet? There was no such thing like that for her. Besides who would want to call someone like her as their significant other when she was too ashamed of her second job?

"Yeah. Right. Whatever you say Mira." She uttered harshly then finished off the drink. Quickly she pulled out some jewel and put it on the counter.

Mira's eyebrows knitted together as she watched the young woman. She was completely different from the person she once was seven years ago. She had her moments similar to this, but this was considered extreme compared to them. Something must have happened while they were gone, and she didn't want to talk about it.

"Emi―"

"Where's Natsu and Iron boy at? I thought they were here." Emi interrupted as her gaze danced around the ramshackle guild hall. It was empty much like when they were gone. It caused an all too familiar ache to grow in her chest as more memories flooded her.

"They're looking for pieces of a clock. Lucy's dad had a fragment to it, so they wanted to try to make her happy again."

Biting her lip as hard as she could without drawing blood, she kept quiet as she looked towards the simple calendar behind the bar. Deep down she knew what Lucy was going through but had no way to reach out to the blond. They might be guildmates, but she was still a complete stranger to Emi.

"Oh. I see." She answered and hurried out of the shack.

The urge to go home consumed her all of a sudden that it almost surprised her. She didn't care if Laxus was there or not. She felt all alone regardless which made her feel scared all over again. It wasn't on par to how scared she was back then, but it still made her throat constrict and her heart beat frantically in her chest. His obnoxious behavior could fill some of the void that consumed her, but it could never fill it all the way.

"Emi." A voice called out to her.

Stopping her stride, she looked around for the source. Could she be going crazy from the lack of magic usage? Or was she just overlooking the person?

"Emilia." The same voice called out once more but this time she noted that it was masculine with age. Once more she looked around. Unlike last time she found the owner of the voice.

"M-Master." She stumbled as her gaze fell to her feet as if she was in shame of doing something. "If Mira sent you to check on me. I'm fine. I promise you that I'm completely fine."

"No, you're not child. You're not how you used to be. The Emi that I know and watched grow wasn't afraid to smile through the pain. She was willing to speak about what was troubling her even if it meant crying because it made her angry." Makarov stated calmly though deep down inside he was not calm. He worried about her like the others and wanted to give whoever caused her to be like this a piece of his mind. "Answer my question please Emi."

She bit down on her cheek to keep herself silent. The pain hurt but not as much as what her head was causing. The desire to just spill everything was consuming her but he wouldn't be able to understand. He had a family left to love. She didn't so she was on a whole different plane than him.

"Talk to me child. I was the one you called grandpa when you were just a child." He said softly in some hope that it would break that wall she had built up.

"Because I had none." She whimpered as her throat burned. The desire to run also consumed her with wanting to break down. There was no way he would understand so why should she try to explain it to him? He was just like Mira who thought things would eventually get better.

"I guess that was a good start. Now what is weighing you down Emi?" He asked gently.

Looking up to meet the older man's gaze she let a small smile crack her emotionless mask before she allowed herself to follow her desires. She could never tell anyone what happened during the time they were gone. They wouldn't believe her or blame her for allowing it to happen.

"Emi! Wait!" Makarov called out as he reached out to catch the fleeing woman only to grasp air. If he had realized sooner, he would have grabbed her to force her to talk. But instead she ran like a spooked animal.

She ran as fast as she could. She didn't care if branches scratched her skin or caught her clothes. Nothing mattered but running from her problems once more. No destination even came to mind but she knew she had to get away from people that knew her. All she wanted was to be alone and allow her magic to run rampant like it was going to do whether she wanted it or not.

Skidding to a stop her grass green eyes danced to take in the scenery that was around her. The worn path in the grass that was before her told her one thing. Along with the trees that were a few yards in front of her. It was all too familiar because it wasn't far from the farm with how often she visited this place.

"There." Emi whispered as she followed the path to her destination.

** I'm going to admit. I was going to originally use Mavis for this but something told me to use Makarov. Maybe because he is a grandfatherly type of person? Who knows. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and cliffhanger. Please review. :3**


	5. Chapter 5 God Only Knows

Chapter 5 God Only Knows by for King and Country

"Laxus why are you staying at Emilia's place exactly? You could easily stay at Bixlow's or my place if you needed somewhere to stay." Freed questioned as he guarded against an attack from the lightning mage. He wasn't going to admit that it stung and caused some of his fingers to go numb. Nor he was going to allow himself to show the jealousy that he felt towards the young woman even if he had let it slip previously a few times.

A quick roll of his grey eyes was the only answer he got. It seemed like this was all his teammate wanted to talk about anymore. At least Bixlow had other things to chat about but he didn't seem so obsessed with him. Regardless it was getting on his last nerves. It seemed like ever since the Thunder Legion found out about him staying at the farmhouse they wouldn't let up on questions. Sometimes even Bixlow was too pushy on getting to know what it was like being there and the such. Which concerned him but he knew the Seith mage had a curiosity that couldn't be tamed.

His mind stopped and focused on the very thought of staying at Freed's apartment. At the thought of having no privacy possibly he felt a chill of uncertainty race up the blonde's spine. He even swore that the letter mage had some kind of ulterior motive for the pestering which Laxus wouldn't put past him.

"Answer me Laxus. She's a complete stranger, isn't she? So why are you staying at her place unless it's something else that I rather not think of."

Getting up from his defensive stance he shook his head. So much for sparring. A lot of people thought she was a complete stranger when she really wasn't. It seemed like she was in the guild as long as Cana has if not been born into it like Asuka was. So it was a surprise that Freed hadn't ran into her like Natsu and the others had over time.

"No, she's an acquaintance. That's all." He answered finally as his gaze drifted towards the forest that surrounded them. At times it would have been nice to have her as a complete stranger. But it wasn't meant to be that especially growing up and her annoying habit of hanging around him when he was in the guild.

"For how long have you known her?" Freed questioned as he sheathed his sword.

"Since . . ." Laxus trailed off as he counted down. How many years are between them now? There was an eleven-year difference when he was banished from the guild. Now that seven years had passed that meant there were only four if his math was correct. "I had to be at least eleven or twelve. Her father used to be the one who delivered all the produce to the guild."

A slow nod escaped the other man as he watched the lightning mage carefully for anything that said he was lying. But he couldn't find anything of the sort. All he saw was a childish fondness as if his inner child was remembering it all. "And?"

"She used to annoy me to no end. Constantly she would pester me to play with her or even hang onto me like I was her lifeline. If I tried to walk away, she would follow me like a lost animal or something. Gramps thought it was adorable, but it was just plain annoying." Laxus grumbled as he sat down on the grass with a huff. Looking back at it all now he could feel his irritation growing. If it wasn't for his grandfather, then he most likely would have snapped at her ages ago.

Freed continued to watch him as he ruffled his hair as if it would help relieve him of some emotion that was troubling him. Did she rattle him that much back in the day? If that was the case then he should have found somewhere else to live temporarily.

"What's with the questions all of a sudden anyway? Are you interested in her or something Freed?" Laxus inquired as his scarred eyebrow rose. He knew how the other mage worked for the most part. The only time he showed interest in someone was for either personal gain or to help someone else out.

Quickly his gaze darted away as his face became colored. It was a bad idea from the start, but he didn't listen to his gut like he should have. It also didn't help when Bixlow wouldn't drop the topic until it was the only thing ingrained to his brain. Now he wasn't going to stop pestering him until he got his own answers.

"Freed―"

"Bixlow and I are just trying to figure out why you decided to stay at her place when you had plenty of other options." Freed blurted out as he bowed his head in shame. He absolutely hated himself for giving in too easily to the lightning mage. "But also Bixlow said something or another about possibly being interested in her. He might have hinted at it. I'm not sure."

Surprise quickly covered his face before falling back into the usual blank mask he wore. That wasn't what he was expecting as an answer. Sure, he expected the whole find the secret out but not Bixlow being genuinely interested in her. He was just as bad as him for having multiple one-night stands with random women. Never had he seen the Seith mage with the same woman twice.

"What brought all of this on all of a sudden?"

"Ask him yourself. He just hinted at it so who knows if he'll actually go through with it. You know how he is." Freed answered with a small shrug.

Looking away Laxus took in the forest once more to gather his racing thoughts. Deep down he knew he should be happy for his teammate, but he heard some of the things that the man was interested in. The roughness and other things that he liked to do sent his nerves amok. Emi wasn't the type to like that kind of thing for all he knew. But also he couldn't help but feel some kind of possessiveness over her like she was his alone. Which made him feel confused.

"If I catch him alone by chance I will." Laxus replied though he was taken back by the hint of acid in his own voice. She was nothing but someone he's blackmailing to keep a roof over his head. That's all. Nothing more or less.

Curiosity filled Freed but he didn't act on the desire to pry anything out of the blond. It was best to leave sleeping dogs lie especially with how he got when people invaded his privacy.

"I'm leaving. Dinner should be ready if not about ready. Hopefully she cooks more than enough for two regular people this time. Like hell am I going to leave to get more food." Laxus grumbled as he picked himself up from where he sat.

He wasn't sure if she was use to doing regular sized meals or forget that dragon slayers tend to eat more. He figured all the times that she was around Natsu it would have been ingrained by now. Either way it pissed him off when he felt like he barely ate when it fills her up.

"Same time tomorrow?" Freed chirped to change the topic. Hopefulness was clear as day in his voice Laxus noted.

Throwing his hand up he let a small wave out as an answer. It might happen. From the way the air felt he wouldn't be surprised if it stormed some time tomorrow or during the night depending on how fast it travelled. For all he knew it could arrive when they get ready for another sparring session.

The walk to the farm that was his temporary home wasn't long. Which meant he could have more time honing his body and skills with less walking home. The only downside he saw was the fact he had less time to think things through. That only meant he was going to get frustrated easier than how his living conditions used to be.

"Why Bixlow?" Laxus asked himself. He could remember how she used to be nothing but knees and elbows along with trying to act like a boy to hide her insecurities. He also recalled her pestering him if not hanging around Natsu and the others to let her magic out and to help them. How she was helping them was beyond him since he never personally experienced her magic.

But now since seven years had passed it seemed like she was a completely different person. She allowed her insecurities to control her, so it meant she kept to herself more than ever. He even noticed how her tempter flared up more than Natsu's when he's around Gray. It was almost like she suppressed her magic and self more than anything. He knew it only spelled trouble if that was the case.

As he stepped onto the property his stride stopped. Something felt off with the place. Taking in a deep breath through his nose he didn't smell any type of aroma of food cooking. Her scent of peach and lavender was stale as if she hadn't been there all day which was odd. He knew she spent more time home than an elderly woman who barely got around. Glancing towards a pen near him he noticed the chickens she fussed over every night still out and not locked up for the night.

"Something's wrong." Laxus muttered to himself as he practically ran into the house.

None of the lights were on. She wasn't curled up in her chair that he caught her in every night with a book in hand if not watching something on the lacrima vision. She wasn't even in the kitchen where dinner would be almost ready or done sitting on the counter.

"Emi." Laxus called out as he stopped walking to take in any noise that would give her away.

Nothing answered him. Not even the squeaky floorboard in her room that she would say she needs to fix every time she stepped on it. That was his usual sign that she was trying to hide from him for who knows what reason this time.

This isn't like her at all, he thought as he stormed off to a room she swore him to never go into. He never understood why unless it had more secrets she had. But right now wasn't the time for him to care and do what was told. Something like a pit in his stomach told him that there was something wrong with her or something along those lines.

Throwing the door open he took in the darkening room in front of him. He had maybe another hour or so before it was dark which meant it would be harder for him to find her. But right now, the sight of the room took him back.

It was a regular bedroom or was supposed to be. A queen sized bed was pushed up against one of the walls. Pictures hung on the wall with a layer of dust but he could faintly make out the figures on them. One stood out more than the others however. He could tell she was in it along with a man he knew was her father. The figure with them was a woman so he figured it had to be her mother.

Walking further into the room he went to the picture. Wiping away the dust he took in the contrast that made him wonder if she was actually her mother or step mother. Instead of auburn or some other color that resembled auburn her hair was white. Emi had her eyes and face but where did the auburn hair come from? What happened to her? No one from what he could remember talked about her. If they had then he must not have been listening.

Now his next question that was bothering him was why hide this room? Was she scared to relive the memories? Or was there something that made her want to forget them? What was she not letting on?

"Ask later. I gotta find that wench first." Laxus grumbled as he left the room and stormed outside. Taking another deep breath and focusing his hearing he tried to find anything that would give away her hiding position.

Just like last time he found nothing of the auburn haired woman. He could feel his patience starting to wear thin along with his irritation flaring up once more. The one day he was hoping for a huge dinner and this is what he gets.

As he stormed off the back deck his gaze traveled up to the sky off in the distance. The electrical charge in the air told him that it was going to storm sooner than he liked. How bad it was going to be wasn't something he could tell. He just knew he had to find her soon before the weather took a turn for the worse.

He wasn't the type to ask for help especially when most people didn't know that he was staying with her. The ones that didn't know just thought that they knew each other for various reasons and talked which was the way he wanted to keep it. But, since she decided to pull a disappearing act he had to get more eyes than just his.

Yanking out the communication lacrima he glanced around as he walked to the barn that needed a few repairs done to it. He knew that from hearing her muttering to herself quite a bit during the mornings or evenings. Without any other thought he sent a jolt of his magic through the stone with a thought of who to call.

"What is it my boy?" Makarov asked with a little bit of suspicion in his voice. Normally he wouldn't all unless he needed something. At least that's how it was in the past so he wasn't sure if things have changed.

"Has Emilia been to the guild today at all?" He inquired though he knew he would have his own questions to answer. Knowing how his grandfather was he was protective of the young woman.

An eyebrow rose as his face contorted into a look that Laxus knew all too well. Why was he suddenly concerned for someone he once wanted nothing to do with? "Why do you ask Laxus?"

A sigh escaped the blond as his mind went into sudden overdrive. The what ifs that could be happening to her consumed him to the point he just wanted to give up and look for her. It didn't matter if it would take him all night. He just needed to find her. Even the possible lies he could use to keep his relative from asking too many questions and getting too overprotective of her raced through his mind. But anything could be happening to her right now and he knew she couldn't protect herself like some.

"Laxus." Makarov warned as his tone grew gruff with a glint of anger shined in his eyes. Or it could have been the way the light was reflecting. "Why are you worried about her?"

His usual look of discontent crossed his face as if he was trying to pull off some form of fib. If his grandfather bought it was slim to none since the man raised him from a young age. If it did work was going to beyond him. He knew his grandfather could read him like a book if he tried.

Slowly the look of anger dissipated from the elderly man's face as worry started to replace it. What felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders when in reality it was just familial concern for someone.

"You can tell me when you're ready." He stated with a sigh mingling in his words. If something had happened to her he would most likely be beside himself for allowing it to happen. So right now if he could help her find her in his own way then it would ease him even if it was not enough to calm his nerves. "Earlier she was. From the way Mira spoke she seemed off and upset about something. She even had a drink which isn't like sweet Emi. I stopped her to get answers but she bolted to who knows where."

A growl ripped through Laxus' chest as his grip on the lacrima tightened. There went Mira again. She really needed to learn to stay out of people's business because a lot of times she could be dredging up the past. From the way it sounds she possibly did it for real this time.

"Natsu and the others aren't back are they?"

Makarov shook his head.

Letting a noise of irritation escape him he glanced around for anything he might have missed. Any type of clue would be helpful at this point. "Get a hold of Warren if it's possible. Even Bisca and Alzack can be helpful at this point. Hell anyone would be appreciated."

Surprise over took him but he didn't let it show on his face. Maybe his rash grandson had learned a thing or two while on his journey. It was either that or he was hiding something from him.

"I'll see what I can do. But, I can't guarantee anything." Makarov stated then closed the communication portal.

Laxus leaned against the closest thing to him as he glanced at the sky once more. Normally he would see the stars starting to appear but instead he was greeted by pitch black. Even the feeling of electricity in the air seemed to intensify which just mean the storm was closer than he liked.

"Once I find you you'll be getting an earful." He growled as he stormed off into the forest that served as part of the property. He just hoped that she was lost as a case or even lost track of time doing who knows what. Even her forgetting to tell him that she had a shift at the strip joint would be an excuse he would buy.

But the feeling in his stomach was telling him otherwise. Was it because of how her behavior kept changing more often? Or was it because something else could have happened that he didn't catch?

As he walked he kept breathing in through his nose in hope to catch her scent. Even his gaze danced around in some hope to catch that auburn hair of hers. It wasn't like it was autumn so there was no way for her hair to blend in with the leaves.

Emi!" The lightning mage called out as his stride stopped.

The only answer he got was his voice echoing back at him. If he said he wasn't getting frustrated then he would be lying through his teeth. His nerves were ready to snap from the lack of clues and what not. It also didn't help when his stomach felt like it was trying to eat itself with how hungry he felt. When he finds her she will have to make it up to him in some way.

A hard gust of wind appeared out of nowhere which signaled to him that his time was short. Even the scent of rain lingered in the air which told him that it could let loose at any moment. Normally he would feel excitement for the oncoming weather but this time around he felt dread mingling with his hunger. He wasn't sure if he would be able to eat once he was able to sit down.

"Damn it Emi! Where the hell are you?!" He yelled out only to be deafened by another gust of wind. It seemed like the deities were trying to keep him away from what he wanted which wasn't going to keep him from trying his damnest.

Sniffing around he glanced the area around him like some kind of animal that found its prey. The soft scent of peaches swirled around him as if it was trying to intoxicate him. She had to be close by or else he wouldn't be able to smell her.

Mentally he cursed the young woman. It wasn't supposed to be a game of hide and seek. She should be easy to spot but some reason she wasn't this time around.

"Emi." The lightning mage growled as he stalked off to the direction it came from. If he didn't find her but an actual tree he might kill it with his magic to let some steam out.

She owed him a lot right now. Not just for keeping her stupid secret safe but for keeping herself safe when it was obvious she wasn't able to take care of herself. Hell he would go as far as locking her in a room with his grandfather since he seemed to be a good person to act as a therapist.

But first he had to find the woman.

Walking through the brush he listened for anything. It also seemed the scent he picked up earlier was getting stronger which was a good sign. He was getting closer to wherever she may be especially if he was feeling faint waves of magical energy.

The feeling of magic made his mind race. The all too familiar itch for a fight stirred within him. It caused him to think back to all the fights he's been in or caused. Some he regretted like the fight over control of Fairy Tail. But the fight between him, Natsu and Gajeel made his blood pump. He wanted to feel like that once more.

Pushing back some low hanging limbs and his desire to fight Laxus took in a clearing. It wasn't as big as the one the farm was situated on but it was big enough for a picnic or sparring match. But there was no way anyone would want to have something as cheerful as a picnic here with what was before him.

He could barely make out the top of two smooth stones from how tall the grass was and where he stood. Something told him that there was a path somewhere from the scent of cut grass encircling him vaguely.

Walking through the grass until he came upon the path he knew was there he allowed his gaze to dance around with his other senses heightened. The aroma of peaches and lavender was strong to the point it could have been overwhelming. There were times he swore he heard muttering but didn't want to believe it on the off chance he was hearing things. But it wasn't like he hadn't dealt with weirder things.

Stepping into a circular portion of the clearing that was maintained he felt his heart jump at the sight of two tombstones before him. They were side by side with flowers and a bush of some kind in between them. Even then stones were decorated with carving of flowers and such.

The one thing that took him back however was the body curled up between the two at the foot of the graves. He recognized the auburn hair but it was matted and tangled from branches snagging it. Cuts and possible bruises covered her arms which told him she experienced some kind of trouble or took an off the beaten path approach to get here. If someone had caused it then he would make them pay if not Natsu would.

"Emi." Laxus called out to the young woman but got no response. He could tell she was breathing from the rhythmic movement of her back and sound of air escaping her slightly parted lips.

As he got closer a crack of thunder echoed around them. A shutter escaped her which gave him a sign that she was somewhat responsive to what was going on around her. He leaned down, watching her.

Locks of her auburn har concealed parts of her face but she looked like she had went rolling around with the pigs. Dirt along with dried blood was smeared on her face as if she just went along wiping her face without a care in the world. The only spots that looked somewhat clean was the dried tear streaks that ran down her face.

Narrowing his eyes he tried to imagine what happened. Never had he seen her upset to the point of tears. Anger, a bit of happiness, and a hint of melancholy was all he seen from her. "What happened to you Emi?"

It seemed stupid of him to ask that especially when she wasn't able to respond. Knowing her if she was able to she would come up with some kind of pathetic lie.

Another crack of thunder accompanied a couple flashes of lightning. Just like before she curled in on herself in hope possibly to get away from the noise.

"Stop." She muttered sleepily with fear. He could almost smell the fear rolling off her in waves with how strong it was. Was she scared of the storm? If so he never seen it before. Or could she be talking in her sleep?

Was she always hiding her true self from him? If that was the case why? What was she trying to hide from everyone? Did something happen while everyone was trapped that no one could stop? How could she fall from someone that wasn't afraid to get cut up and be one of the boys to someone that reminded him of a piece of glass? She honestly looked so fragile that one touch would cause her to break into a million pieces.

Squatting down to get a closer look at her, he felt a couple of drops of rain hit him squarely on his head. The desire to just stand in the chaotic mess that the storm was hit him like a brick wall but he couldn't act upon it. He didn't have a choice thanks to her. But, it showed that he didn't have much time before the heavens let loose.

His mind stopped racing at the yearning of the storm to something that he didn't bother to think about until he finally faced her. Where should he go and take her to get checked out? Her house didn't have anything but basic first aid so if she had something serious then they were shit out of luck. Knowing Porlyusica and her distaste of people she was already in bed for the night. She was out of the question because she scared him with how her face was in the same emotion day in and day out. So it only left the guild hall and facing his grandfather's lecture once more.

But he had to get her checked out. If something would happen to the roof over his head he wouldn't know what to do.

As more droplets of rain fell on him he watched her body light up momentarily from a flash of lightning. Just like before but louder thunder rattled his body. She curled in on herself to the point she was in the fetal position.

"No . . . Pa-Papa." Emi whimpered as a stray tear fell from her visible eye.

A blond eyebrow rose as he tore his gaze away from the young woman. Faintly he could make out the lettering on the two stones that was near them.

Takashi Yamamoto read one while the other read Miyuki Yamamoto. He recognized her father's name from all the time's his grandfather said it in greeting over the years. So he assumed Miyuki had to be her mother's name. Though the question that was starting to bother him was something that should have bothered him for a while. Her father was supposable on a business trip so why lie about it?

Glancing at the young woman again he couldn't help but shake his head at her. Once she woke up and felt like she could do it she had a lot to explain to his grandfather and himself. Quickly he reached over and picked her up bridal style to get her out of the now slow rain.

He regretted the action quickly however. As soon as his hands and arms touched her he felt her magic pour into him as if there was no dam to hold it back. So this was why the flame and iron brains always went to her for memories?

But something felt off with how it felt. It was raw and pressured like it was contained all this time. Did that mean that she hadn't used it in months if not a year. Most people knew that was asking for trouble when they were first learning about their magical abilities. So why was she holding it all in before it became too much?

**How was it? Please tell me what you thought. If you can't tell I'm using songs to help me get ideas for the chapters but if you have any suggestions please send them my way. I don't bite I swear. Until next time everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6 Hurt

**Trigger warning! It's going to be getting dark now so fair warning. Mentions of rape will be in this chapter. If you aren't comfortable with reading it then go ahead and skip.**

Chapter 6 Hurt by Christina Aguilara

_"Hey Papa, do you have a minute?" Emi's voice rung out with confidence even though an almost shy smile graced her face. Her normally pale cheeks had a pink tint to them as if she was embarrassed about something or got too much sun. She looked slightly younger than she did now but still was filling out in spots._

_ A grunt escaped an older man as he stood up from what he was doing. Setting down the pair of snips he was using to cut down weeds that were in the garden he let his own grass green eyes fall on his daughter. His brunette hair had grey mixing in but you could hardly tell from the hat he had on his balding head. His own smile crossed his face as she offered him a glass of water. "Emilia."_

_ She knew that tone in his voice all too well. It had enough authority in it to make her be on her best behavior. Humor was lightly laced in it which told her that he wasn't in a bad mood as he sometimes let on. It was one of those things she hated about him because she couldn't exactly tell what kind of mood he was in. But she had to ask him even if it was repetitive and probably grinding his last nerve at this point._

_ It was the only thing at this point that was keeping her spirits up. Like others she was starting to lose what hope she had for a miracle. _

_ "Any word if Natsu and the others came back yet? How about Gildarts? Anything on anyone getting back from this long episode of hide and seek?"_

_ He had to resist the growing desire to roll his eyes. Even the urge to growl and yell at her started to consume him but he held it back. Almost every day if not weekly depending on how desperate she was asking those type of questions. That naïve part of him understood she was trying to keep hope alive in her but this long was pushing it._

_ Most people that decided to stay in the guild had already given up hope including him years ago. But this was something she most likely got from her mother. She always tried to be a positive thinker even when it was bleak. From what he could remember she was like that when they were trying for a child._

_ Setting down the snips he let a sigh escape him which she noted as a different reaction than normal. Normally he would shrug and chuckle or shake his head to give her a straight answer. He even went as far as tearing his gaze away from his only child which was unusual._

_ "Papa . . ." Emi trailed off as worry crossed her face and lingered on it. Something wasn't sitting right with her which made her want to cover her ears and run like an innocent child. But she wasn't one. She was far from a child now._

_ "It's been five years child," he stated as his gazed turned towards her. Already he could see the hurt as it etched its way into her eyes and face. She knew where this was heading and neither of them wanted it to be like this. "Five years since everyone disappeared on Tenrou Island. Most people gave up years ago and moved on with their lives. You need to be like them and move on also."_

_ As the words sunk in, she slowly shook her head in denial and hurt. She couldn't do that to them. They made Fairy Tail the best guild in Fiore. They would never turn their backs on fellow guild members no matter what the circumstance was. There was no way she would do that to them. They were family that she never got to have in some cases._

_ "You know I can't. They wouldn't do that if we were in their shoes. Besides I'm sure Gildart's can kick anyone's ass that stood in his way. I know he helped them get out of there. They're just laying low for some reason."_

_ "Will you quit going on about that man? This infatuation with him needs to stop now Emilia. He's old enough to be your father for goodness sake. You do realize that right?" Her father's voice raised slightly causing her to cringe unexpectedly in fear. It wasn't the reaction he was expecting to come from her, but it caused an ache in his heart for being this blurt. But it needed to be done. It was going on for far too long in his eyes._

_ "Then who should I go on about Papa? Who should I crush on that you would approve of?" She whimpered as she felt the heat and prickling of her oncoming tears. To her it was making no sense that he was suddenly being this way. Normally he would shrug, chuckle or shake his head but this wasn't normal. He would grin and bear it much like she had to do when he was having his moments._

_ A sigh escaped him as he racked his brain at the possible prospects that were around. Even men that were in different guilds though it meant she was having a long-distance relationship if anything blossomed. "Anyone that's here now and alive. Just someone, anyone, that is physically here."_

_ The desire to argue and walk away battled within her to give him some form of reaction. She wanted to do both even if she refused to back down from how she felt about the situation._

_ Even if she could suddenly change how she felt and let it focus on someone else she knew deep down that no one would stand out. The biggest reason why she felt this way towards Gildarts was because of how he treated everyone in the guild like family more than Makarov did at times. He had power and could hold his own against anyone. She also knew that he would die for the guild if it came down to it._

_ Then there was the possibility of Laxus which made her keep a cringe at bay. The Laxus that she knew growing up to the one that was five years ago were two completely different people. He had turned into someone that couldn't recognize and he was gone from Magnolia so who knows what he was doing nowadays._

_ As for anyone else that Sorcerer Weekly talked about being eligible bachelors didn't catch her interest in the slightest. So, she knew it was pointless to even try to get over it when time should have done that for her._

_ "I-I can't." Emi whispered as she bowed her head to hide her tears from her father. She cursed her mother for being the one in the family who cried when they were angry. She hated it with a passion since everyone that saw it thought it was being weak._

_ "What was that Emilia?"_

_ She didn't want to repeat herself. It was pointless because something told her that he heard her. He just wanted her to say it again so he could try to get his own point across. It wasn't going to happen though. She was allowed to feel the way she was feeling and there was no way he was going to change that because he hated how she was holding out hope for the better outcome for her surrogate family._

_ "I said that I can't. I won't." She said with her voice louder this time. She felt confidence rising up inside when she knew that it would get her knocked down a peg. Her father wasn't the one to decide on what she thought about or how she should feel about situations that happened around them._

_ Why was he being like this all of a sudden she wondered. Normally he would get testy and short tempered about everything when it was nearing the anniversary of her mother's death. It wasn't even close that she knew of. So why the sudden change of attitude? Unless there was something going on that he didn't want her to know about._

_ It felt like he was trying to plead with a wall to move when there was no point in it. He could feel the bitterness he had throughout the years since the disappearance leaking out as a growl escaped him surprisingly. "Emilia, you need to just stop believing that they're going to come back. It's been five years and there hasn't been any type of signs that they're out there. No clue. Nothing."_

_ She kept silent because she knew by now that there was no point in trying to argue with him. Arguing was going to make his temper worse which made her wonder who had the worst temper. Him or her mother? She never experienced her mother's but if she had it was something, she blocked out so she could try to live a somewhat normal life like she would want. Regardless of it she knew when she shouldn't say anything back to him._

_ "It's time to grow up and understand how things are supposed to be. Magic can't do anything."_

_ Of course, magic couldn't do everything. She knew that from the start unless someone dabbled in black magic. Even then that wouldn't solve everything that was wrong with the world. It couldn't save her mother nor bring back the dead as much as people would wish for. She would even admit that she wished it was possible, but it was the biggest taboo out there. Natural order would get out of order and who knows what would happen if that were to happen._

_ But she knew she couldn't hold her tongue now. He used to tell her to stay young as long as possible in the past but now it was different. He needed to make up his mind or else she might just stop listening to whatever he would try to say to her. She needed to stand up to him even if he was her father._

_ "Time to grow up huh? This is coming from someone who isn't trying to bother to move on from something either. So how about you practice what you preach Papa?" Emi hissed as her eyes narrowed. She could feel her own bitterness welling up from the depths of her heart which surprised her. Was this how she was feeling all along? If so, she should have said something sooner so she could feel better about the way she thought at times when she was alone._

_ She knew it was the truth however. Countless times secret or not she saw him continue to mourn over her mother. Never had she seen him try to move on from it. Most people would realize by now that the deceased would want them to be happy not miserable over the what ifs._

_ Shock raced through him as his eyebrows rose at the statements. Was that how she truly felt? What were some of the things that she noticed that he tried to hide so she wouldn't see? He figured that she didn't remember anything about Miyuki since she was only five when she passed away. Unless she had pieced everything together over time._

_ "You won't be able to understand it all. You don't know what love is." Her father argued as he watched hurt cross her face rapidly. He didn't mean for it to come out like that. He knew that she knew what love was. She just didn't know or had felt what the kind of love was that was finding someone you couldn't live without. That was the type of love that he had for her mother and couldn't picture another woman sleeping on her side of the bed._

_ Quickly her gaze fell to the ground as she tried to swallow. It felt like her throat was swollen but she knew it was from trying to hold back all the tears that were wanting to come forward. She didn't want to admit it out loud that her father's words stung but they did. Harshly would be the best word to describe it in all honesty. It couldn't be helped that she was infatuated with an older man and spent more time at home than normal girls her age. She thought she had her own priorities straight but apparently from her father's perspective she was wrong._

_ Looking up and meeting her father's gaze she couldn't figure out how he was feeling. His eyes were wide as if he realized something but other than that she couldn't put a finger on it. She could feel the tears prickling in her eyes as she shook her head in a vain attempt to stop the oncoming waterworks. Did she really disappoint her father with how she was? Or was she reading into it too much? Either way she had to run and get out of there before anymore hurtful things were said._

_ "Emi―"_

_ She bolted from him in hope he wouldn't try to chase after her. She hated trying to explain why she was upset. She definitely hated trying to explain it all to her father. It felt like he didn't listen or thought she was simply overreacting more than anything._

_ Slowly as she got further from the farm her running turned into a job then a slow walk. She didn't even realize she had wound up in Magnolia until she looked around to get some sense of direction. How long or far did she run?_

_ Her grass green eyes scanned the buildings around her. A small coffee shop with a flower shop butted up against it was on her left. They were both places she enjoyed going to especially when she tried to help get the house looking nicer to try to lift her father's spirits. To her right was a new boutique that she didn't know was coming in. But then again she wasn't the biggest fan of girly clothes so she didn't pay attention to those type of things._

_ She just knew that she needed something to distract herself. Everything that her father had said and the way she tended to overthink was making her anxious. If things kept up and she didn't find a way to get her mind off things everything would come crashing down on her. Like she needed to have a breakdown in front of strangers._

_ It made her skin crawl as she sidestepped into the boutique. Her father wouldn't bother to look in there for her since she avoided these types of stores. She just knew that she would regret doing this later. But if it was enough to distract herself from what happened then it was going to be all she needed. Even if the distraction was going to send chills up her spine._

_ As she stepped into the store she felt the regret instantly hit her. The pinks and reds made her want to run and hide since they were bright and pastel. Deep down she knew her father tried to raise her to be a normal girl but she knew she wasn't like them. She practically grew up rolling around in the dirt like an animal because where she lived. She even went as far as acting more of a tomboy than anything._

_ So the very sight of frills and lace made her think that she stepped into another dimension. Some of the graphic tops she liked but couldn't picture herself wearing them while she was working with her father. They were even too pricey on top of it so she couldn't and wouldn't burden her father with it. The farm came before her own needs._

_ Her stride stopped short of going into the section that various footwear. She could see the slippers with animal prints on them as if they were trying to beckon her over but she didn't fall for it. Looking around she caught sight of a clock. It was longer than she expected to be walking around in there as she bit her cheek subconsciously._

_ Maybe she was being too rough on her father? He had a lot on his plate especially since Fairy Tail had dropped in size so that meant their order of goods had also dropped. So it was obvious that her pestering wasn't helping matters. But, she wasn't thinking about anything he was. She just missed the people that made up her second family._

_ "I need to just face the music." Emi muttered to herself as she turned on her heel and walked out the door._

_ As she walked the streets of Magnolia she glanced at some of the shops that she passed. The music store that seemed to be around since forever was getting a facelift which was new to her. Maybe she should take her father and Bisca's advice and get out more. Maybe then she would see what new things were going on in her town._

_ Stopping and looking through the window she took in the sound of music playing lightly. Last Day Under the Sun by Volbeat was playing which was catchy. It was even a rock band so maybe even Laxus would like them though she knew he might say it sounded stupid or something. He was more of a classic type of person anyway. But she could at least try to open his musical tastes to something other than classic rock and roll._

_ Her gaze fell onto the various sound pods that were for sale. On a shelf underneath them there were headphones that you could choose to use. They even had one that looked like Laxus' which caused a sad smile to grace her pale skin._

_ She would admit without a doubt that she missed him even if she called her annoying growing up. The thought of all the things she tried to take his headphones to listen to his music caused a small laugh to escape her as she rubbed her eyes. She couldn't cry over memories of someone that was long gone by now. Knowing him he probably moved on to another guild and being the same cocky S-class wizard._

_ "Damnit." She muttered to herself as she forced herself to walk away from the store. She didn't have the jewel to afford something that would later on collect dust. It wouldn't bring back how things used to be. So there was no point in even trying to get all the jewel together for it._

_ As she walked, she noticed the bookstore that she knew Levy frequented. She constantly seen her there especially if they were having a sale. Then she would have Jet and Drory in tow for muscle since she had no idea on what too many books were. The very thought of the solid script mage brought a small smile to her face even if it didn't last as long as she hoped. She missed that bookworm more than she thought she did much like everyone else._

_ Her stride stopped as she felt something land on her shoulder. Glancing around she found nothing until a rumble of thunder caught her attention. She hadn't realized it was supposed to rain but a pop up didn't surprise her. It was warm enough for one to happen._

_ "I better get home before it breaks loose." She told herself. The faster she was out of the weather meant the faster she could get over the awkwardness with her father. It made her wish she could be like Happy with how he was able to break the tension. Or even be like Erza and the others who could solve any conflict that was handed to them._

_ Her pace started back up but it was faster than before. The feeling of rain droplets hitting her in various spots told her that the rain was coming down faster. The last thing she needed was to come down sick and not be able to help her father with the farm. Like she needed to feel more like a failure of a daughter._

_ The sound of people talking and other various noise drifted away until she was surrounded by silence with the occasional animal sound. The sight of the forest was always a welcome sight to her even as the storm let loose around her. She felt drenched but she could feel something sitting differently with her. A pit was in her stomach as if something was telling her not to go down the lane that led to the farmhouse. It felt like dread but also fear so she wasn't sure which one she should listen to._

_ A gasp escaped her as she tried to shake the thoughts out of her head. It couldn't be that. The enchantments that Freed placed couldn't have failed, could they? What kind of creature could be rampaging around the farm? A vulcan? Those questions raced through her mind as she sprinted down the lane. The sound of thunder deafened her as she felt the storm come down around her._

_ What if something happened to her father? The what ifs for that question made her throat clench and the desire to get sick greeted her. She couldn't think of a life without her father especially when he was needed for her future moments. There were tons that he had to teach her about the farm so he couldn't leave her._

_ "Papa!?" Emi gasped out as the burn in her lungs told her to slow down. She couldn't though. She had to get there and make sure she wasn't causing herself to overthink once more._

_ The sight of the two-story farmhouse that originally was a barn itself greeted her along with the fences and various other buildings. Supposedly the farm has been in the family on her father's side for generations though she had yet to see proof of that. The front porch swing that she used to fall asleep countless times on as a child swayed with the breeze. The old tree that she used to climb out front swayed also which made her worry since it felt like the storm was getting stronger._

_ Walking around the property she glanced around for any sight of her father. Normally he refused to go out in a storm unless he had to because of an old injury from his youth would act up during this type of weather. So either he was in the house or another building waiting it out._

_ "Hey Papa!" Emi called out as she hoped a crack of thunder wouldn't drown her out. That would be her luck._

_ Circling around she listened for any response. Any other time he would complain about how loud she got. He would even go as far as to blame the guild for it when it really wasn't. She honestly blamed it on him since there were times he didn't have an indoor voice._

_ Was he trying to fear her out and cause a panic attack? That same question rolled around in her mind as she walked towards the house. She quickly walked inside and scanned around for him even if the house looked like a mess. Stopping her stride she looked around in the living room. It wasn't like this when she left. What happened?_

_ Her heart started to beat faster as the possibilities raced through her mind. Glancing around frantically she rushed through all the rooms in hope that her father was in one of them. When she found nothing of him she ran out the backdoor and looked around. The wind whipped her hair into her face which stung but it wasn't something she focused on. She had to find her father. Maybe she got lucky and he was in town trying to find her._

_ At this point however she couldn't help but envy Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel for their heightened sense of smell. She would love to have it right now even if the scents of animals might make it impossible to pick his out. But, she knew that if it was possible she would take it in a heartbeat._

_ Jogging to the barn she kept an eye out for any indication of the older man. How could he stay hidden when he was always having to complain about his back? It made no sense to her but right now she had other things to worry about._

_ Standing in the doorway she looked around. Some of the lights were on so he must knew the storm was coming after all. He might even be in here still if that was the case. "Papa you in here?!"_

_ Narrowing her eyes at the lack of any type of answer she felt the pit in her stomach deepen. Normally the small head of cattle and other four legged creatures they kept in there would be making all kinds of racket because someone was in there. That was how it normally went but right now it was deadly silent to the point she was convinced nothing was in there even if she saw them. It caused more worry to run through her system but she tried to focus on something else other than that._

_ As she walked pass pens she cocked her head to the side as she noticed one of the doors standing wide open. It was maternity pen and pasture but it wasn't going to be in use for a couple months give or take. The last time they had used it, it was clean and ready for the next pregnant animal._

_ She tried to swallow but it felt like her throat was scorched by fire. It even hurt to breathe as she got closer. She couldn't understand why she was filled with so much dread all of a sudden. Deep down she knew she was going to find something she never wanted to find but on the surface she tried to be positive. It was all she could do to keep those negative thoughts from consuming her._

_ In one step she rounded the doorway and stared into the pen. Instead of finding it empty like she expected it to be she found the man she called her father. With the way he was leaning against the wall with his head hanging she suspected him to be taking a small nap to help pass the storm. The straw was still fresh with the strong aroma it gave off but something told her that it wasn't what she was thinking he was doing._

_ "Hey Papa? I-I'm sorry for acting the way that I did." Emi croaked out as she stepped closer to the man._

_ Her body stiffened at the sound of thunder as lightning repeatedly flashed outside. But her gaze wasn't focused on the windows but to the straw that was underneath her father. It wasn't the pale and golden yellow that she was use to see but a deep red. Why was there blood? They hadn't had an animal in here so there was no reason for blood to be in this pen._

_ "Papa?" She questioned as she reached out to touch his shoulder. Instead of the usual heat radiating off him that helped keep her warm in the winter she found an unfamiliar coldness to him. All she felt was shock as she stared at the corpse before her as her mind tried to process the information._

_ She felt sick all at once to the point she had to rush outside to throw up. As she emptied the contents of her stomach outside the barn she felt her head spin as if she was stuck on one of the amusement park rides that spun around. Instead of the short amount of time she felt like she was stuck on it for hours with it going as fast as it could. Her body felt foreign and controlled by someone else as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand._

_ Standing up she looked around for anything that might be out of the ordinary. Part of her let the denial consume her as she walked back into the barn robotically. There was no way her father was dead. It had to be one of his sick jokes that he used to play on her when she was growing up. That had to be it. He was not actually dead like her gut was trying to tell her._

_ Emi stepped back into the pen and stared at his body numbly. There was no way he was like this. As she bent down and took hold of his shoulders she felt a chill race down her spine. Whether it was the fact she was drenched or what she was staring at she wasn't sure. She shook him lightly with nothing as a reaction coming from him. The only thing she saw was some blood dripping off his chin which told her that her worst nightmare had come to pass._

_ "Papa? Pa-Papa this isn't funny. Wake up. Crack a smile. C-cr-can you please do that?" Emi begged as the pain in her throat subsided as her tears finally gave way. She couldn't be strong like she wanted to be. She wasn't like everyone in the guild that could face death and win the fight. All she was, was weak and cried easily over anything._

_ Everybody left her like she feared. First her mother to her illness when she was little. Next Laxus that she looked up to for how strong he was. If it wasn't for him being power hungry and getting his own goals mixed up with goals for the guild he would still be here. But, something told her that his father had something to do with it. He just had to because Laxus was never like this. Now, her father was gone for reasons she had no idea about._

_ The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as if it was trying to warn her about something. What else could go wrong?_

_ "Well."_

_ A sniffle escaped her as her body stiffened once more. They weren't alone like she thought. But how could she miss another person being around there? The barn wasn't that dark unless they weren't around when she got into the building. That had to be it or else she would have seen them when she was looking around the house._

_ "Who woulda thought there was someone else that lives here. That old geezer was lyin'." The voice spoke once more. This person was male from the depth in his voice. But that was all she could tell at the moment about the stranger. She wasn't about to turn around and make eye contact with them on the off chance they were waiting for some kind of indication she was looking for a fight._

_ "W-Who are you?" Her voice sounded hollow with confidence she couldn't even feel at the moment. Was this adrenaline? If so why did she feel fear snaking through her body telling her to run for her life._

_ "It's none of your concern girly."_

_ Yes it was. You were the one that killed my father possibly, she thought but she kept herself from speaking it. Part of her knew if she didn't hold her tongue then she would end up like her father. How she knew to keep her mouth shut eluded her especially since she never been in this type of situation before. Was it her father and mother telling her from the other side?_

_ A hand fell onto her shoulder causing the snake like fear to twist in her gut. She felt disgust at the touch as she resisted the urge to throw up once more. It wasn't like she had anything left in her stomach so she preferred to not feel the disgusting burn in her throat. But she noticed that she was paralyzed like she had lost control of her body. Something told her not to shrug it off because if she acted on the urge she might be dead in an instant._

_ "W-wh-how do you know my father?" She choked out as pressure constricted her throat. How could she still talk when she wanted to move any part of her body? Was it fear? Or was it the thought that she knew this man could be up to no good?_

_ "This old geezer? No way in hell do I know his wrinkled ass. He just got in our way." She hadn't realized how close this man was until he spoke into her ear in a whisper. Another shock wave of fear raced through her body as she became number to the situation she was in. He wasn't alone which meant double the trouble if she wasn't careful with her words and actions._

_ It also meant that his partner could be outside waiting for her if she did decide to run. They probably have some kind of weapons that would cause harm to her if not their magic. It was definitely a good idea to stay there even if it could end right here in front of her father's corpse._

_ It was just a dream. Just a nightmare that she was going to wake up. She kept telling herself that mentally as she tried to will herself awake. She would wake up any moment now and everything would be back to normal. Her father would be at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in hand reading her latest Sorcerer Weekly and deny he enjoys reading it like he always does. They would have a light breakfast and start their day. That was their routine._

**Trigger! If you're not comfortable with it, please skip!**

_ "Too bad for you girly. Today isn't your lucky day." The stranger purred as her torso tried to follow her shirt as he tugged on it. The fabric gave away shortly after as it fell to the straw below her._

_ A wince crossed her face as she tried to cover herself automatically. The man behind her didn't care for that as he slapped her arms away from her chest. The growl she heard escape the man told her that she made the wrong move. With one rough shove she felt herself fall to her knees even if they wanted to give out at any moment it seemed like._

_ "Just be a good girl." The man growled as he grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanking it to make her face him._

_ She tried to close her eyes as she tried to focus on anything other than the pain in her scalp. She didn't want to look into the man's eyes and see what dark emotions he had running through his body. She just wanted to get away from it all. Emi attempted to bow her head even if her scalp was protesting against the action. Pain flared throughout as her hair broke from the tension if not tugged at the nerves._

_ The desire to scream out for help was underneath all the fear she was feeling but she couldn't act on it. No words would escape her as she tried to get someone out even if it was hopeless. No one would be able to hear her and rescue her from this nightmare. The closest person that lived near them was on the edge of town. The fact that the storm was still going on outside didn't help matters either._

_ The sound of her pants ripping told her what was coming next. She was surprised that she didn't feel the fabric pulling against her, but she passed it off as being numb to her situation. Part of her knew she was trying to block it all out even if she could feel it. She just wanted to focus on anything other than this._

_ A coolness caressed her newly exposed legs causing a shiver to escape her. This caused a chuckle to escape the man behind her. He saw this as a joke or just got amusement from the fact that he was going to be taking away a lot of things that was going to be a part of her life. Her father was gone because of him. Now she was losing something that was supposed to have been given to someone that she truly loved._

_ The naïve side of her begged for anyone to come. She wanted to listen to it and scream until her lungs gave out in some form of fight against the man. Even as she felt his hand grab hold of her throat and breast, she felt the words well up into her throat. She felt the desire to thrash around tense up her muscles, but she didn't act on any of them. The numbness she was feeling was too much._

_ The thought of Natsu or anyone rushing in passed through her thoughts. But it wasn't going to happen. No one was going to come and save her. She was alone and getting violated right by her father's corpse. She wouldn't lie about how she screamed bloody murder when she felt the man penetrate her. Her throat went raw by the time he was finished using her as a sex doll._

_ The feeling of the warmth that he released into her was an odd feeling, but she didn't care for it. Laying her face into the straw she ignored the pain of the straw as it poked her in various spots. Even the feeling of something wet running down her thighs made her cringe inwardly. All she felt like was a violated robot that couldn't do anything but let it happen. This wasn't how she envisioned her first time happening._


	7. Chapter 7 Breath

**Sorry for the delay! I kinda took a break here and there because I just didn't feel like writing. I also wanted to get into the next chapter so this way I didn't have to keep you guys waiting more when it came time to typing it out. Again, I apologize and thank you for favoriting, following, and/or reviewing. So please tell me what you think at the end. I would like to know what your thoughts are. Even small ideas would be awesome to know. I do promise that there will be fluff and stuff with Laxus and Emi later on. I'm just slowly building to it and trying to not rush it.**

Chapter 7 Breath by Breaking Benjamin

A burning sensation consumed her lungs as her eyes snapped opened to show wide grass green eyes. If she didn't know better she could have swore her heart was in her ears with how fast it was beating. She felt like she had been stuck in an endless run and just now was able to relax.

Something told her that she was safe and sound. She didn't have to feel the panic bubbling up in her but something told her that she wasn't safe. She felt like she was violated all over again as if what happened two years ago had just happened yesterday. The desire to take a shower and scrub her body until her skin was raw consumed her but she stopped herself from hopping out of the bed.

Sitting up quickly that she swore she should have gotten light headed from her gaze danced around the room she was in like a frightened animal. Part of her was convinced she was reliving that nightmare that no one should have to go through.

Taking a shuttering breath she felt a chill race down her arms which brought her back to reality.

What was she doing in this room? How did she even manage to get into the room? That was the better question as she kept glancing around. All she remembered was being out in that melancholy clearing that had her parents' graves. Who found her out there and brought her here?

Taking a soft gasp to help calm her down, even if she knew it barely worked, she glanced at the door across the room. Fairy Tail's emblem was carved into it which told her one thing that she dreaded ever happening since they all came back. Makarov was going to find out the truth that she should have said instead of lying to his face.

But, the question she had was why bring her here when her house wasn't that far from the grave sites?

Reaching up to grasp at a lock of auburn hair, Emi glanced around like someone that had lost something when she noticed a pressure on her head and soft music playing in her ears. She wouldn't call the genre soft because of the electric guitars and drums that could drown out the vocals if they were given the chance. Why hadn't she noticed it sooner unless she had more energy taken out of her than she realized.

Looking up at the crème ceiling she tried to place the classic rock song that was playing. It wasn't the first time that she's heard it thanks to Laxus and his insane workout routine in the morning. But who was the woman singing?

"I love Rock and Roll." Emi whispered to herself as it dawned on her.

If she was listening to his music then it meant one thing that she wanted to happen when she was younger. Glancing down at her lap she couldn't help but let the soft smile cross her face at the object in her lap. Laxus was normally territorial over his sound pod to the point it was constantly on him. She even lost count of how many times she's had to poke him with something just to get his attention for breakfast or wake him up. Even then it was still on him when he went to get a shower because he reeked of sweat and who knows what else depending on what his day consisted of. So to know that he let her use it even unwillingly was something she didn't expect from him.

Shifting her foot to crack her ankle she caught sight of three totems that normally hovered around Bixlow. For pieces of wood with souls in them they looked relaxed at the foot of the infirmary bed. It was a little creepy to her but couldn't see anything past that.

Bixlow wasn't that bad of a guy but he was too much of a pervert at times when it called for seriousness. She wasn't sure if it was his way of trying to lighten the mood or what not.

"Wh―wait a minute. There's suppose to be four." If one was missing then where could it be? Unless this was one way for Makarov and the guild to keep an eye on her.

Sighing to herself she laid back down into the pillow so she could look at the ceiling. The new song that was playing wasn't something she was familiar being in his playlist. It was a bit lovey dovey for her to picture Laxus listening to but it was possible. Though the thought of him and Mira being together sent a chill up her spine as she shook her head to rid herself of it. That was the last thing she needed to think about right now. Though, picturing two people being intimate always bothered her.

"Every breath you take." She muttered to herself as it dawned on her. Of course it should have hit her sooner but it was a slower classic rock song that she wasn't expecting him to have.

Throwing the sheet off her, she didn't care if she covered the three souls. She needed to move even if she knew what was going to happen. Every time she blacked out because of the suppression of her magic she felt like she was ran over or had injuries that obviously she couldn't explain.

A small gasp escaped her at the sight before her even if she tried to steel herself. Bandages covered parts of her body as concern rose up. Did she hurt herself when she was going to visit her parents? Did she not recognize the pain?

Movement caught her attention from her peripheral, causing her to snap her head in the direction. The totems that she had covered were now awake and moving underneath the sheet which caused them to look like someone trying to act like a ghost. But, it made her wish that she tried to make her movements softer so she didn't disturb them.

"Don't tell anyone that I'm up and moving. Please." She begged as she could already hear the millions of questions that everyone probably had for her. Why did she try to keep it from them? Did she not trust them with her secrets like everyone else? Did she eventually plan on some kind of revenge against them? Did she eventually plan on telling them or just try to keep it from them?

A sigh escaped her as she felt overwhelmed already by the mental questions she was putting herself through. It made her want to crawl back into that uncomfortable cot and pretend to sleep so she could avoid the inevitable from her second family. Maybe after the coast was clear she could sneak away to get to the farm house. Knowing Laxus he was going to be there which meant questions from him.

There was no way she would get away from having to explain everything was there?

"Tell, tell." The three chanted, causing her groan in what felt like agony to her. Today was going to be the death of her thanks to the three souls.

Bowing her head in defeat, Emi slowly walked to the door. Facing the music sooner sounded better than later. Once it was over she could get some more sleep if it was possible. It all depended on how much excitement there would be during the conversation. She also knew that she had to go through Makarov's wrath which scared her more than getting stuck in a middle of brawl caused by Natsu.

Gently she grabbed the cold brass knob and cracked the door open. An almost quiet scream escaped her as she was greeted by a grimaced that was crossed with anger on Gajeel's face. That wasn't she wanted to fully wake up to because it honestly felt like a nightmare if that was the case.

"G-Gajeel . . . h-what are you doing there? I-I was-wasn't expecting you." She squeaked out only to close the door in his face. Every time she saw him whether it be in the morning or evening his facial expressions made her feel like she did something wrong. It made her wonder if his face was just stuck that way or he could actually give other emotions away on his face.

"Keeping guard. Master said so so this way you wouldn't pull a stupid stunt like Salamander." He answered though it was muffled by the door.

"Stupid stunt? Like what?"

"Like trying to run away before receiving punishment or getting the medicine you deserve." He replied with a slight chuckle to his tone. It sounded like he got enjoyment from the fact that the fire dragon slayer was punished quite a bit by people in the guild.

Looking down at her feet she started to shrug then decided against it. It wasn't like he was going to see it so why bother. Biting her lip she mulled over what she should say even if it wasn't going to change the fact that she wasn't going to get out of being punished by the older man.

"Hey . . . um Gajeel do you know who brought me here by chance?" She questioned as she watched her hands start to fiddle with the ends of her shirt. If it hadn't been for the fact that she was looking down she probably would have missed the nervous impulse. Along with her clothes being different than what she had on before everything happened. "When did you guys get back?"

"Who the hell I know? I just got back with Shrimp a couple hours ago. I was looking forward to relaxing at my place with Lily but instead I'm having to guard you to keep you from running. Even if you did run I doubt you would get far with how exhausted you must be." Gajeel answered as he tried to keep his face in an neutral expression. It was hard considering the time he spent with Levy even if the two love sick puppies had to tag along. Nonetheless he was finally able to see what the solid script mage was capable of. That made the time spent with the trio a little lighter.

A shy smile graced her face before falling back into a frown. It meant Natsu and Wendy should be back also. Then who healed her? Wendy or Porlyusica? "Who dressed―"

"Again who the hell I know. Ask Master in an hour or so." Gajeel growled as his eyes narrowed at the door. The constant questions right off the bat from her were irritating. He almost liked her when she was quiet though this was a nice change of pace.

She opened her mouth to say something but shut it. He wouldn't know where Laxus was. The guild didn't know that he was staying at her place which was for the best to her. Besides know that mage he probably didn't care for her wellbeing one bit. He might have said he's changed but it all depended on his actions. Which when it came to her he still acted as the jerk that needed knock down a peg or two. How Mira was able to put up with him was beyond her though it was none of her business.

She heard footsteps on the other side of the door, causing her to hold her breath. Did someone come to release her from the makeshift prison? Pressing her ear against the cool wood she tried to listen in to the conversation but it was muffled.

"Alright Accident Prone come on out. Master is ready to see you." Gajeel's voice called out from the other side of the door. It spooked her, causing her to jump back as she heard the familiar click of the knob turning.

"Master, Master." The three totems chanted. She quickly turned a glare to the wood filled with souls to silence them. It didn't seem to faze them but she couldn't tell what their reactions were since she wasn't familiar with Bixlow's magic.

Her gaze turned from a glare into something blank as she turned her attention to the dragon slayer. He honestly reminded her of a bodyguard or bouncer with how he had his arms crossed and a menacing look on his face. The sight made her want to run back into bed and try to hang on for dear life as he tried to drag her out of the infirmary. It even sounded like a good plan too. She didn't want to face the man she considered her grandfather when from the beginning she lied to him. The feeling of being physically sick started to consume her as she turned on her heel.

As quick as she could she tried to get back to the bed to hideaway for a while longer. She didn't want to face the music but apparently Gajeel must have seen her thinking about running. Instead of getting closer to the bed she was getting further away with her heels scraping against the wood. She felt the material that made up the shirt bunch up around her neck which told her he must have grabbed the shirt when she turned around.

"Let go of me Gajeel. I don't want to see Master and get my bum handed to me. Please let me go." Emi whined as she reached back to attempt to pry his hand off.

"No can do. You have a lot of explaining to do." He grumbled as he trudged to the hall. Like he wanted to be the one babysitting until she woke up. He understood Makarov trusted him but it was annoying keeping watch over someone that overloaded themselves with magical energy. It wasn't part of the agreement he made with the older man when it came to joining the guild. At least that's what he thought but look how often Salamander had to be babysat by Erza and the others.

"Come on. Pretty please for some iron?"

"Nope."

A loud whine escaped her as she crossed her arms in defeat. IF she was able to do takeover magic like the Strauss siblings then she could have a fighting chance of escaping him. All she wanted was a few days of peace and quiet so she could get her life back in order from this annual thing. Even sleeping in to get her mind right was sounding like a good idea as long as it was in her own bed. Being along would just complete it all.

Though having Laxus at the house could make it hard for that to happen. She could try to kick him out for at least a day and force him to stay at Bixlow's or Mira's. It wouldn't hurt him to be sleeping on someone else's couch for a few days. She knew he was capable of surviving without her since he was older and all that fancy jazz.

"Emilia." A voice growled at her, causing her to stop her inner musings. Shakily she peered over her shoulder to see the elderly guild master glaring down at her. His arms were crossed which meant one thing to her. He was pissed and it was directed at her this time instead of Team Natsu.

"M-M-Master Mak-Makarov." She squeaked out as she stared into the usually joyful eyes that were not hard with anger. She could feel her heart drop to her stomach at the sight but it was a done deal. She made the mess and dug the grave that she was laying in. Now it was up to Makarov on her punishment.

The older man watched her turn around quickly and bow her head as if she was some kind of animal yielding to it's superior. It was obvious she wanted to repent for lying but it wasn't going to be enough to earn his trust back. She lied about something that should have been out in the open from the beginning so things wouldn't get complicated like they were now. He understood that the wounds the incident caused because everyone had similar wounds.

"I'm so so so so so-sorry." Emi choked out as she felt the familiar burning sensation of oncoming tears. Her throat also felt like it was dry and on fire which was another indication that she was wanting to break down. But why was she already on the verge of breaking down? She had yet to explain everything to him and relive it.

Could it be because she hadn't fully recovered from the pent up magic energy that was released full force? She had to be still be tired or else she wouldn't be like this. Or it could be she let down the only man she saw as a grandfather figure? She knew that he wanted everyone to be healthy and happy which she was neither. She was extremely miserable and sick mentally because of the trauma she experienced in the past.

A soft sigh escaped him as he watched her for any indication that she was going to bolt. But from the look she was giving him and the way she was slouched on the floor told him that she was truly feeling weak emotionally. The lies and everything else that she's done wasn't meant to be. That didn't change the fact that it happened as much as he wished. The fact that she never came to him to explain what happened when they got back hurt since she was part of his crazy family that made up Fairy Tail.

She couldn't even look him in the eye as she tried a few times while he stared down at her. All she could do was look at the floor in hope that a hole would suddenly appear and swallow her whole. She could already hear the words of being expelled from the guild and hate ringing through her mind. It would be Laxus and the battle for Fairy Tail all over again minus all that occurred during it. Instead it was something stupid and because she couldn't trust or be truthful to the man that sat before her.

"Tell me everything that went on Emilia. If you must take all the time you need. I'm all ears."

She couldn't help but jump at the sudden noise. There was no anger in his voice like she thought there would be. There should be anger because if she was in his shoes she would be furious over the deceit. She would have overreacted too because that would be something she would do.

"I'm so sorry Master Makarov." Emi whimpered as she tugged the headphones off her ears. She could still hear the slightly energizing sound of Carry on Wayward Son which soothed her to a degree.

Automatically Makarov's gaze fell to the objects that were in her hands. He recognized it from a mile away and knew how Laxus felt about other people messing with it. So for him to actually allow her to borrow it essentially surprised him. Back when the two were growing up she would pester him so she could listen to his music. He remembered how his grandson would do anything to keep it out of her grasp which could be comical depending on how he did it. Most of the time he would stand up or shock her slightly with his lightning.

For the fact that he actually didn't do just that like in the past surprised him. Maybe the boy had changed since his expulsion.

"I-I really should have told you from the start. I really shouldn't have lied to you." She started as she wiped at the tears that threatened to spill over. Looking up at him her green eyes stood out against the red that came from crying for so long. "But, can you answer something for me first? H-How did you find out about it?"

"Macao and Wakaba gave me their side the second day we got back from Tenrou Island." He replied as he reached out to ruffle her hair. It didn't surprise him she flinched at the oncoming touch but he still did it anyway.

From the horror they and others had when they found them after not showing up the next day didn't surprise him. People were sick and twisted at times which made him wonder why more dark guilds hadn't popped up. However, the fact that someone had done what they did to her in the presence of her father's corpse was disgusting. Even the thought of doing what they did was still disgusting in its own self.

"What exactly did they tell you?"

Maybe he should have listened to the rational side of himself and waited to say something about the two. It was obvious slightly that she was trying to skate around on telling him the full story. Which part of him didn't blame her for. If he was in her shoes that would be something he would have done.

A shake of his head told her he wasn't going to divulge on that. She figured that would be his type of answer especially when his own questions had yet to be answered. But, could she relive the horror again as she told him the untold story that made her who she was today?

The phantom touch on her neck at the thought sent chills of dread up her spine. There was no way she could do this with how painful it still was.

"Master―"

"Tell us everything Emilia. Your second family wants to know so this way we can help you heal like you have for Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel. You helped ease their longing for their absent dragons. Even for a little while you've made them feel whole with those memories they've made with them." Erza's voice started her causing the young woman to whip her head back to stare at Team Natsu and the rest of the guild. It didn't seem real that they were there when she thought it was suppose to be between Makarov and herself.

Emi quickly jerked her stare away from them and let it focus on her lap. Personally she wanted it to be just the two of them discussing it because the more people listening meant more pressure. It also meant they could feel differently about it than Makarov. For all she knew they might blame her for not putting up a fight when it was going on.

Grabbing a fistful of the plain, baggy shirt she started to shake her head. If it was denial or stubbornness of not wanting to talk about the situation she wasn't for sure. She just knew that there was no way she could do that in front of a large group of people.

"Emi, please. We know it's hard even if we haven't been in your shoes. But, we all have been through our own situations where we felt like we had no one." Levy pleaded as she took a couple steps toward the troubled young woman. She would have taken more if it wasn't for Gajeel grabbing hold of her shoulder to stop her. "But, we all want you back to being your true self. Even if it means we all have to get a slice of your favorite type of cheesecake and eat it with you. Then we all can get cheesecake wasted for all I care. Just become that girl you used to be. Even if it was a slightly damaged version of her is better than her being gone forever."

Jerking her gaze over to the blunette she couldn't help the smirk that forced it's way onto her face nor the laugh that spilled from her lips. It was ridiculous to think that someone could get wasted from eating too much cheesecake. Though, it seemed possible with strawberry shortcake since Erza was always devouring a slice or two when she wasn't on a mission. But the outrageous term cheered her up slightly.

Deep down though she knew she shouldn't be stalling because it was inevitable. Glancing around the room so she could see who was all gathered there. There was a part of the auburn haired woman that hoped that the familiar styled blond hair was going to be there. Seeing it daily made her so used to having him around for anything that she felt like she was using him as a crutch to get through the day. But, she also honestly expected him to be there despite being expelled from the guild because Mira was there.

Instead of seeing that familiar lightning bolt scar on an angled face like she hoped she found nothing of the lightning mage.

"Where's Laxus at? I need to give him something before I forget to give it back."

"It's best if you both don't see each other for a while. Considering he saw your memories first hand he's pissed off. It must have been his first time feeling your type of magic like that." Makarov answered with a short glance at the oldest take over mage. He watched as hurt and anger quickly cross her face at the mentioning of Laxus before letting it fall back into the usual smile she had.

As her gaze fell to her hands she nodded slowly. She never planned on allowing anyone to see her memories of that day nor the pain she had to endured. If she could she preferred to keeping it all to herself so no one had to experience it from her perspective. That had to be the worst because they could try to fight it but there was no way they could alter anything.

"Then if that's the case where will I be staying? I have to take care of the farm and deliver produce." Emi questioned as she felt her stomach start to twist at the thought of exposing her and Laxus' secret. It felt like they were messing around with how they kept it from people but it was for the best so this way no one would know her second job. She knew that it would eventually come out into the open but she didn't expect it to be like this. "I-I mean Laxus is staying at my place since he has no where else to go."

Questions automatically filled the air as they also raced through the older man's mind which she knew could happen. That kind of admittance wasn't what anyone expected to come from her. He suspected something was going on considering every now and then he would catch a faint whiff of Laxus' cologne on her. He thought nothing of it since others wore it too around Magnolia so she could have accidently brushed against someone. But that topic was for another time.

"She can stay with one of us at Fairy Hills. Or even set up a bed in one of the spare rooms here if it wasn't too much of a hassle." Someone suggested. She couldn't tell who it was but they had a point.

"We'll decide it once we all hear her out on what happened." Makarov stated calmly as he grabbed his mug and took a long drink from it. He needed it since something told him that there were bound to be more bombshells in time.

She wanted to gnaw on her lip until it was raw and bloody at the pressure that was being put on her now. It was a stupid thing for her to think that it would help her anxious side calm down instead it was getting her more riled up. All she wanted to do was skip over this situation and try to live a normal life again. She just wanted to put everything in the past and attempt to move on like she had been trying to do for two years.

"Now enough stalling Emilia Yamamoto." She winced at the unusual commanding tone that was in the older man's voice. It was rare for her to hear it even to have it directed at her.

She took a couple deep breathes to calm her racing nerves. The fact that she was scared to share part of her past that her second family missed surprised her somewhat. Was it because she was afraid of how they all would react afterwards? Or was it because she was so use to it being a secret?

Sheepishly her grass green eyes looked up and into the black eyes of the man she considered her grandfather figure. She could already see understanding reflect back at her. But, she could also see the pain she inflicted on him by not telling him as soon as they got back. No amount of apology could change that and she should have known that by now.

"Papa's not on any type of business type or farm thing or whatever I told you when I saw you guys again. I really wish he was but he isn't. Two years ago he passed away― actually more like murdered an it's all my fault. If I had been there then maybe just maybe he would still be here." Emi began shakily as she felt like she was floating in water. For some reason every time she relived the memories voluntarily or involuntarily she always got that sensation. She could also feel the all too familiar sense of fear snake its way around her in an attempt to shut her down.

Various people started to whisper around the room only to be stopped with a stern look thrown their way by Makarov. They all knew they were family which meat support each other through difficult times regardless of what they were.

"How so?" Gray's voice surprised the young farmer. She honestly expected Natsu or Erza to say something about the situation she once was in. "How was he murdered? You sure it wasn't a medical condition?"

She quickly swallowed even if her throat felt it was dry. Turning her attention to the ice mage she tried to meet his gaze with no luck. She felt a small, sad smile crack her mask as if it would lighten the words she was about to speak. "Because we argued over you guys. I ran away because I didn't want to hear it and came back. I . . . I found him in a stall in the barn. The straw that was around him was covered in blood."

She noticed a few eyebrows raise along with some looking around as if they were trying to digest the words. It made her want to honestly laugh at the cluelessness of some but she didn't. Some of the members like Macao and Wakaba knew why her and her father argued. It wasn't something either of them shied away from.

"Because of us?" Erza's voice was heavy with curiosity from what Emi could tell.

"He wanted to give up. He figured you guys that went to Tenrou Island were dead or you would have came back sooner. I knew you guys were still alive." Emi answered as she watched her vision cloud up with tears. Quickly she wiped at her eyes in an attempt to keep her tears at bay for a while longer. "You guys are way too stubborn to let something get you like that."

A few faces like Freed's and Elfman's paled at the slight mention of the dark dragon. It definitely wasn't something anyone that was on the island wanted to experience again in their lifetime. If they could they would do anything to block the creature from their memories.

Then there were a few people like Natsu who thought of the dark dragon as a challenge they needed to conquer. Which was minuscule compared to the ones who relived it if they accidently dreamt about it.

"What happened besides you finding him already deceased in the stall?" Erza questioned as she felt her body subconsciously tense. Her brown eyes narrowed as if she already knew she wouldn't like the answer. Normally her gut was right about what to expect.

Taking a shaky breath to help prepare herself for speaking those words she glanced around the room. She saw Macao and Wakaba look away with grimaces because they already knew what was coming. Even Laki and the others looked like they were in extreme pain because they also had a hint of what was coming next. "Um . . . can I do something first before I continue? Ha-Happy can you come over here please? I need something soft to hug when I do this. If not Porlyusica might have to go back to making potions for me again. Besides, I had Kumo with me when I had to go over this with the Rune Knights."

"Kumo?" Makarov questioned as confusion laced in voice.

Looking back at him she let a smile leak out before it fell back into an emotionless line. "Yeah, he was a sheep I raised from a lamb. Kinda think of an emotional support animal because he was like that back then."

Having something that was familiar was comforting so it helped her relive it all to the authorities. At least that's what one of the knights told her when they were starting to get statements and do the investigation. The four legged animal just happened to be the perfect size to be in the house because she would have chosen a different animal if it came down to it.

Happy stood there by Natsu's side as he blinked for a short while. Why him? There was Lily and Carla so why was he being singled out.

"Well get going Tom cat. She needs you." Carla said with it coming off as slightly harsh if someone didn't know the female Exceed. It was one way of showing she cared for the other Exceed but it was obviously enough to break him out of the stupor he was in.

Quickly as if he was chasing after a fish that was trying to flop away he went over and hopped into the auburn haired woman's lap. Almost immediately he felt her arms wrap around him but it wasn't too tight to be uncomfortable. It reminded him of when Natsu would feel abandoned and scared long ago so he would hug the feline for some sort of comfort.

"Better." She whispered as she laid her face into the soft fur.

"Now after that what happened?" Erza repeated.

"It wasn't a natural cause obviously. I-I just don't know what happened between the time I left and came back. I just know during that time frame two men came to the house. When I did get back I saw no indication that they were there so who knows if they wanted to rob the place or just wanted to murder someone. One of them found me in the barn either by coincidence or from my sobbing. Either way I don't know to this day," she started as her gaze darted down to the blue fur. Gently she squeezed the feline for some strength. "Long story short because I really don't want to draw it out or go into graphic detail the man that found me raped me in front of Papa's corpse. Ever since I haven't really used my magic because I'm scared that it'll somehow dwell up the past."

"Where are these guys? They need to pay for this." Natsu's growl echoed out in the suddenly quiet guild hall as everyone was trying to process the information. From the tone and malice that he had in his voice told her that it was going to be all out war much like with Phantom Lord if he had his way.

"Emi where are they? We need to know. They need to pay for doing that to your father and you." Gray's tone was almost equal with Natsu's which shook the woman. The only difference was she could hear the pain and remorse echoing in his voice.

She was use to hearing anger in someone's voice like Wakaba's after everything. She was well too familiar with that negative emotion because she felt it plenty as she went through her own process of trying to accept everything that happened. But, hearing and seeing it reflect on her second family faces was unfamiliar to her.

Looking into all of their faces she felt the all too familiar burn of tears prickle in her eyes. Instead of usually fighting the urge she let them fall because she knew she was safe from judgement. She wasn't alone in this painful situation like she thought she was. This wasn't going to stay in the past like she wanted it to be but she had her second family to help her get through it.

"Macao found us a couple days later or so. I honestly lost track of time because all I wanted to do after everything was die. I was so so disgusted with myself that it wasn't funny. I couldn't look at myself in the mirror for months because I could almost picture the handprints from that man on my body." She stated calmly when on the inside she felt her heart racing. Deep down she knew what was coming next because it felt overused. "But, the Rune Knights informed us after the investigation started they caught one. Unfortunately the one they had caught wasn't the one that done the deed. He's still out there walking free while I'm a caged bird."

"He'll pay for it eventually. If karma doesn't catch up to him then he'll be found one way or another." Gray threatened as the familiar cool pressure in the air enveloped around him. He wanted to use his magic to freeze that man to death but it would be too easy of a death for him.

Looking down she felt that sad smile cross her face. Slowly she looked over to her guild master to see the same intensity in his eyes. That man hurt one of his children and he deserved to be punished. He deserved to be put away but if the guild got their hands on him then prison was going to look like a cakewalk. They would make sure he would never hurt another person in his lifetime.

"Thank you guys." Emi whispered.

Subconsciously Makarov gripped his staff tighter at the news. It pissed him off when Macao and Wakaba told him their side of the story but to hear it from her lips just made it worse. This was one of his children that someone purposely hurt. Just like when Phantom Lord came after Lucy he was willing to start a war just to get revenge and make sure no one else will have to suffer by that man. "Thank you for finally telling me child."

Peeking up at him from her blond eyelashes she felt her face heat up at the thought. It was probably stupid to bring it up now after the information overload she gave them. Ducking her head in shame she resisted the urge to clamp her eyes shut. "There are some other things I need to tell you Master."

"Go on child."

Softly she tried to distract herself so she wouldn't chicken out of it. It was too late obviously but knowing her she would try to find a way to dance around it. As her fingers ran through Happy's fur she hear a sigh escape him which caused a smile to grace her face. She might even regret saying it, but it also meant that Laxus wouldn't have any hold on her in the future. That was the only positive aspect she saw at the moment.

But after she made the announcement what would happen between him and her? Obviously, things wouldn't be the same. He probably move out as soon as she tell him and live with someone who most likely be Mira. It would be the last time she saw him so to end it on possible negative terms bothered her. If they did happen to see each other somewhere in Magnolia, he would just ignore her and go on his life.

Why did that bother her though? He acted like she was the most annoying person on the planet when they were growing up. He barely had a temper when it came to Natsu pestering him but as soon as she was it seemed to be a different story. Was it because she was doing it daily unlike the dragon slayer who did it occasionally?

This was a risk she was willing to take, however.

"Well―"

"I had to take up a second job while you guys were gone. A stripper to be more exact." She blurted out, cutting the old man off. Immediately she clamped her eyes shut so she couldn't see anyone's reaction to this. All she had to do was wait for the negativity from everyone.

Instead of the quick reactions that was a typical thing from her second family she was greeted by silence. Slowly she cracked open an eye and peeked out from behind locks of auburn hair so she could gauge their faces. Most had the look of confusion or neutral looks that to her meant shock if she read into it.

"Maybe you can get some tips from Frosty over here?" Natsu laughed as he was the first to break the ice.

"What was that Flame brain?" Gray growled as he grabbed hold of the scarf around Natsu's neck.

"Enough! Right now isn't the time for any bickering!" Erza shouted as she grabbed the two by the collars of their shirts. Today she was faster in losing her patience with the two Emi noted. Maybe it was because of everything she's caused to get the reequip mage more tense than normal.

"Why do you think we would be upset or ridicule you for doing something that meant supporting yourself?" Levy questioned as she shrugged off Gajeel's hand. Her face was tinted with a blush Emi noticed as the solid script mage walked over and knelt down with a soft smile. "You did what you felt was right, right?"

Emi nodded as her hands fell off the blue Exceed and tugged at her shirt. Wiping away the tears she couldn't help but continue to nod as if she couldn't stop. "Income was tight because of most of you guys being gone. So, I had to do something. I mean farmer markets were too crowded and the stalls there had established their clientele long before me. So, I applied there. But when you guys came back Laxus found e working there along with Freed and Bixlow."

A few people glanced back at the two who tried to act like they weren't actually keeping a secret from the rest of them.

"But I'm really surprised that Bixlow didn't squeal with how he talks sometimes. Freed I expect to be tight lipped over stuff like that."

"Hey! I can keep my mouth shut like Freed does Emi." The Seith mage argued even if the looks he got from his guildmates said otherwise. He looked around as his souls floated next to him. "It's true."

"True, true." They chanted which earned a giggle from the young woman.

"So why let him stay with you? We all know that Laxus can be a pushover and a jerk. I could go on but we all get the picture with him." Cana asked from behind her hand as she wiped her mouth clean of booze.

Lightly Emi touched the tip of Happy's ear causing it to twitch. Why did she automatically agree? Was it because she was ashamed of that type of lifestyle she had to live? Or was it because she allowed Laxus to have power over her for unknown reasons? She knew she couldn't answer her own questions so it would be hard to answer Cana's.

"He threatened to tell everyone about that secret. I couldn't risk it." She slightly muttered to herself as she peeked into their faces. She still expected to see disgust to show it's ugly head by now instead of receiving understanding. "I didn't know how any of you would have reacted, so it was my gut instinct kicking in possibly."

"Child, we are family so we support each other. Whether the life change be marriage, childbirth, career change, or loss. Nothing will ever cause a division in this crazy family of ours." Makarov spoke up as he hopped down from the counter. He walked over to the farmer and patted her head much like he would to a young child. "We are here for you through thick and thin."

Slowly she felt herself nod as if she was on autopilot. Part of her thought she was overreacting about not telling them sooner. But that negative aspect of telling them overwhelmed her. For all she knew they would have reacted like she thought they would have.

"I seriously thought about giving up. So many nights I laid awake thinking I should sell everything and leave Magnolia. I could live with my cousin up in Peony village or my aunt and uncle in Crocus." She babbled as she felt the built-up stress almost melt away instantly. Never did she fully understand the type of stress her father was under until she took full responsibility of the farm.

"Well spit fire you won't have to now," Gajeel started with his usual smirk in place. Even his unique laugh told her everything was going to be all right. "Now you have your friends back to help support you."

Looking into the pierced face she saw that same determination he usually got when it came to one upping Natsu. So, it had to be his way of saying she could rely on him when she did need a helping hand doing something.

"Before we get too ahead of ourselves, we need to figure out Emilia's living conditions for the next few days. Knowing that stubborn grandson of mine he's possibly going to be going through a temper tantrum for a while." Makarov slightly interrupted as he looked at the group.

"She can stay at Fairy Hills with one of us like we said earlier." Levy chimed in.

"Or if she doesn't mine. We don't know each other well but she could stay with me." Lucy added. "It would be nice to have a female there instead of the usual intruders that I call friends."

"We don't intrude at all!" Happy squeaked out. "It's like stealing fish from someone."

"You barge into my place you dumb cat!" The celestial mage argued as she glared down at the feline. Even then she couldn't help but deadpan as a few laughed at the cluelessness of Happy.

"I think possibly staying with Lucy would be nice. It wouldn't hurt to get to know her a little more instead of being basic acquaintances." Emi stated with a small shrug. That was the truth. She barely knew anything about the celestial wizard that consisted of Team Natsu. So, it should be a perfect chance for her.  
"Then let's make it into a slumber party!" Cana blurted out with a hiccup at the end. Lucy could tell from the glint in the tarot card reader's eye that she wasn't as drunk as she let on. She was planning something that could end badly since she was involved.

Quickly the optimistic mood Lucy had dwindled because those types of things started to fill her mind. Her apartment might never be the same again.


	8. Chapter 8 I Apologize

Chapter 8 I Apologize by Five Finger Death Punch

Why was he as pissed as he was? Was it because he witnessed everything from her perspective and couldn't do anything to protect her? Was he feeling like a failure once again? If so, it didn't sting as bad as when he lost that attempted takeover of the guild. It was either that or he just couldn't get over the intense pain she was feeling as she mourned her father. He couldn't forget the feeling of hopelessness and agony of her being violated by a complete stranger. Even now he wanted to get into the shower and scrub at his body until his skin was raw.

Now he knew why she acted the way she did. The way she tried to hide herself from the world and go unnoticed was completely understandable. Everything that made up her complex rotating emotions made sense to him now.

But it wasn't going to change the fact that he was pissed and wanted to commit murder if it came down to it. No one messed with anybody in the guild and got away with it. Gajeel had learned that the hard way from his own hands after his grandfather allowed him and Juvia to join. If it hadn't been for the fact that Gajeel took the bolt of lightning that was directed at Levy who knew what would happen then.

Quickly Laxus' eyes narrowed as his rage grew silently. It didn't help when he was nursing a bottle of alcohol that he kept stowed away in Emi's fridge for when he was in the mood for one. He knew it didn't help but it felt better than rushing out and trying to hunt someone down that he would never be able to recognize since she never saw that man's face. But it did help get things off his mind even for a short while. It was fine with him because it was better than letting the thoughts fester in his mind.

"Dammit all to hell." The lightning mage grumbled as he shifted to a laying position on the couch.

After all he had done from finding that woman and getting her to the guild his grandfather still didn't allow him to stay. It didn't surprise him since he wasn't a member of the guild but it would have been nice to get an idea on how she was doing. This was his grandfather, however. He tends to treat orphans and complete strangers better than his own family to help them get a sense of family.

Still would have been nice if someone came by to tell him how the stubborn short girl was. Even a small message by pigeon or Bixlow's babies to tell him she was okay or awake would suffice. If not he was going to go barging into the guild and get a lecture, he could hear his grandfather yelling into his ear. For someone that had stress being his number one enemy he sure let it consume his life.

Tapping his fingers against the shaped glass his gazed looked around the living room as best he could. Music was playing somewhat loudly from her recorder or whatever it was. He couldn't remember what its name was but he knew he could listen to his CDs with it. But he could feel a stillness in the air that bothered him. The entire property felt off and lonely without her there. Was this how she felt all this time before he demanded a place to stay?

A quick glance at the clock told him she would normally be hurrying in to start on dinner. Depending on the day she might have vegetables overflowing in her arms which he would call her stubborn for not asking any help. But every day she was covered in some kind of grim from working outside. Though, he didn't have room to talk. Asking for help from people he barely and being filthy from training wasn't his strong suit. By now he was going to owe her a new couch because this one had to smell of his sweat.

"Looks like it's going to be take out tonight." Laxus grumbled as he picked himself up off the couch. It was a bad move because his mind started to spin from the drink in his hand but it didn't change the fact he was alone in this house. It was too quiet without her there but he would never admit it aloud. Even the thought of no home cooked meal made her absence seem more visible.

How stupid was she to begin with? Erza he expected to not to ask for help with how bull headed she was. The same went with Gray since he seemed to be the most stubborn out of all of them that made up Team Natsu. He just knew that once he saw her again despite the lecture his grandfather gave him for being in the guild he was going to add in his own opinions.

He ceased his inner rambling as his hearing took in a noise at the front door that obviously wasn't there before. His grey eyes snapped over to the wall that hid the plain wooden door from his view. It could be Bixlow or Freed for all he knew because neither seemed to care when his temper flared.

But instead of the knock on the door like he expected he heard the jangling of keys and the locking coming undone. That meant it was only person that had a set of keys. Unless she decided to give her keys to someone in the guild to retrieve some of her things. Which if that was the case then it wouldn't be a good idea if he was spotted in the house. Though the idea of giving her something to be flustered about sounded like a plan.

Peeking over the back of the couch he took in the sight that could be mistaken for being in a fight when he caught sight of the person. It was Emi but she looked like she had fought a war all by herself or didn't sleep for a couple days when he knew it hadn't been that long. The usually wavy or straightened shoulder length auburn hair that shined and looked cared for looked flat and a rat's nest at the same time. Bags had already settled under her eyes as if sleep was evading her when it was the exact opposite. Unless it wasn't a restful sleep. Even her usually sparkling grass green eyes were dull and almost lifeless.

Slowly Emi peeked over at him and sighed as if she was admitting defeat. "Your grandfather scares me sometimes."

He almost burst into a laughing fit at the confession but held it back by snorting. That was something he could have told her all about especially witnessing it firsthand. It made people learn to second guess some of their actions unless they weren't smart enough to do that. Like Natsu.

Letting her shoulders slump even if they felt like they were on the verge of falling off with how far they were hunched already she let another sigh out. Her gaze fell to the worn hardwood floors. How was she going to tell him everything? She could already picture his objections over taking care of the place for a couple days. Most of the animals weren't fond of them since she helped raise them or did raise them from birth.

"What's your punishment from the old man?"

Looking up at him she felt a shiver race up her spine. A lecture would have suffice but apparently not to the old man. The part of staying with Lucy for a couple days wasn't bad but the other half was what scared her. Biting her lip Emi quickly looked away. "I'm going to be staying with Lucy for a couple days. So that means you'll have to fend for yourself and take care of the farm unless I get up early enough over there to get here."

His scarred eyebrow rose in question as he watched her. That was it? That couldn't be it. There had to be more because he knew his grandfather pretty well considering he practically raised him. "That can't be it. There has to be more."

"And I have to be a barmaid for him." She muttered under her breath. The thought embarrassed her because everyone knew their guild master had a dirty, perverse mind. So, knowing him he was going to have her in some kind of skimpy outfit. Even Mira might join in since she enjoyed tormenting people at times.

"What was that?" Laxus questioned as he stood up from the couch. Did he hear her say something or was he imagining it? He saw her lips move but did't hear anything come out because he swore he heard a part of it but it wasn't something he wanted to hear.

For someone who wasn't a first-generation dragon slayer he wasn't in tune with that beast like he should be by now. Instead he abused it in the past especially when he was trying to take control of Fairy Tail. He probably owed it an apology and then some if he could get in tune with it.

She could feel the heat gather in her face as her skin darkened as she looked away. All she wanted to do was run away and hide so she wouldn't have to do any of the punishments. She would even go as far as run until the ends of the earth if that's what it took.

"Well?"

"I-I have to be a barmaid for Master and Mira too." She answered louder this time. With no hesitation she ducked her head in an attempt to hide her blush.

"And that's a problem because?" Laxus asked as he shrugged. That didn't surprise him in the slightest. It was his grandfather after all, so it was a normal thing to him. He couldn't even recall the amount of times he had walked in to find his grandfather looking at some kind of dirty magazine.

Snapping her head to his direction she stared at him with wide eyes. Was he nuts? Had he not noticed how she barely went out with friends or dressed up like a lot of the female population in Fairy Tail. She was more conserved compared to Levy which should say something. But it didn't click for him apparently.

"I-I don't l-like showing skin." She replied shyly as she glanced down at her feet.

A roll of his grey eyes answered her. It was time for her to grow up even if it sounded like a lie to him. If she hated that way of dressing, then why did she become a stripper? It sounded hypocritical to him.

"Anyway, I gotta get some clothes. Lucy wants me over for dinner but I'll try to be over to do the animals." She stated as she walked away. Unconsciously her grip on his sound pod that she almost forgot she had tightened as a bit of pain echoed in her chest. The roll of his eyes made her want to rewind time and not say anything about the punishment.

She didn't wait for any type of reply even if she felt like she was walking in slow motion. The faster she got what she came to get meant the faster she could use the walk to calm herself down. Maybe she wasn't in control of her emotions like she originally thought she was. The thing she wasn't expecting was him to follow as if there were unfinished business between the two of them.

Automatically she went into her closet and grabbed a ragged newsletter type bag and tossed it onto the bed. From the look of it being made and not smelling of cinnamon and rain told her that he hadn't touched it since yesterday. She figured he would have considering that couch wasn't exactly comfortable.

"Just a couple days?" His voice scared her even if she could feel his eyes focused on her back.

Glancing at him from over her shoulder she nodded meekly. "If you want you can use my bed so you don't have to sleep on the couch. I'm sure it's probably killing your back or something."

Like how his body feeling from sleeping on the couch crossed his mind. All he wanted to do at the moment was go on a man hunt and kill the son of a bitch that hurt her still. Sleeping arrangements were the last thing he wanted to worry about. For all he cared about at the moment he could sleep on the floor. Even outside didn't matter to him as long as she didn't have to deal with the possibility of that man showing back up in her life again.

Quickly he closed his eyes and growled as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Are we going to talk about the fact that I witnessed your memories even if Bixlow was the one that found you?"

She stopped folding a pair of sweats and looked down at the grey material. But everyone said Laxus was the one that found her. Master Makarov said he looked almost frantic so why would someone say different? This meant she would have to ask Bixlow when she saw him next time.

Harshly, to the point she wanted to feel the slow ooze of blood, she bit down onto her lower lip. It meant being sucked back into the past which Porlyusica said was normal for traumatic events. She didn't want that to happen. Reliving it once a year was enough for her to handle and even then, it became too much.

"No." Emi whispered though it sounded like a hiss. "No, I don't."

His blond eyebrow rose in question. Even from where he stood in the doorway he could see the slight trembling of her shoulders. Was she crying or trying to hold back her anger? She was a complete mystery with how she reacted to things so it kept him on his toes.

Clamping her eyes shut she tried to will herself to not let the sobs escape her. He would call her weak and pathetic for letting her emotions get the best of her all the time most likely. She wanted to have it all be over so she could try to live a normal life even if anything normal wasn't possible with this guild. "I just want to keep running away from it all. All I want is to pretend to be normal when deep down I'm shutting down because I'm not normal. I'm living with invisible scars that no one will ever understand. I hate being by myself when it comes to getting groceries and such because I'm afraid it going to keep happening again and again."

Angst was all he could hear in her words It tugged at his heart because he knew what it was like. He felt like that when his mother disappeared out of his life when he could barely remember her. Then for his father to be expelled from the guild only made it worse. It felt like the world was out to conspire against him. But normally when it came to her he was unfazed by the range of emotions she had day by day.

"Why haven't you said anything? Why keep quiet?" Laxus questioned as he stepped into the room. Something told him to do it as if there was someone controlling his body but he wasn't about to fight it. He wasn't sure if it was just his gut, the dragon inside him, or something he didn't know.

It wasn't as simple as he made it out to be. He had his own life to live so she couldn't cause a burden every time she needed to go out into town or something.

Snapping her head around she stared at the blurred form that was the lightning mage. Why did she have to cry every time she got upset? Why couldn't she be like her father and keep a mask up when all she wanted to do was cry? "Be-Because you have your life. I didn't want rumors to spread and hu-hurt Mira. And I figured you didn't want to be caught out in public with me whether it be simple errands."

His eyelid twitched unconsciously as his hands balled into fists by his sides. The desire to yell built up in his chest but he pushed that ache back down to the depths it came from. Yelling wasn't the answer this time. He had to be gentle like when he had to deal with a younger Lisanna.

But to see how much pain she was putting herself through angered him. Everyone deserved to have someone to be a rock to lean on when times got tough. She didn't have one of those because that's what she decided when it was the wrong answer. "Fuck other peoples' opinions. If they gossip, they gossip. They can go kiss my ass for all I care because those things will go away. You need someone in your life that is going to be strong when you are at your weakest. I learned that a long time ago thanks to my stupid actions and shit like that."

For him it was easy. He was use to people doing just that especially when the Thunder Legion were articles in Sorcerer Weekly. It was like a walk in the park for him especially since he's dating a model for the magazine.

She was the complete opposite of Mira. The spotlight was something she tend to shy away from. She preferred a small group or being alone instead of having complete strangers invading her private life. Being at home curled up in her father's chair doing a puzzle or reading a book is what filled her past time if not tending to the farm. Being a popular person that was always in the news for something was definitely not her.

"That's so easy for you to say Mister I don't give a rat's ass. I actually give a fuck because of how things are. Since that damn incident it's constantly watching my back and stay home. I don't even see myself getting married or having kids like you. You at least have that chance with Mira."

Why was she bringing Mira into this? There was nothing between them anymore so who cares what she had going on in her life. He was living the way he wanted it to be.

"So you're letting something you can heal from dictate your future? You're letting that damn man win. If you're a part of Fairy Tail then you don't give up and continue to fight until your last breath." Laxus snapped which caused her to jump in surprise or fear. He wasn't for sure. Letting someone automatically win wasn't the Fairy Tail way. Everyone in the guild knew that.

Turning around fully she wiped at her eyes to stare at him clearly. He might have a point but there was no way she could see herself dating someone. Even if that person looked past her trauma there was no way she could be intimate with someone. It could bring back memories for all she knew. That was the last thing she wanted nor to lead someone one.

"I need to get going. Lucy's probably worried about me." She muttered as her gaze fell to the old wooden floor. The desire to stand there and argue with him was gone just like the sparkle in her grass green eyes. It was like the desire to live was snuffed out by their argument.

Hissing air through his teeth he crossed his arms. What would Natsu do in this type of situation? He hated to admit that he was relying on the dragon slayer's way of thinking but if it worked then that was all that mattered. Knowing the young man he probably try to beat the guy up after comforting her. He would even try his hardest to get her to smile in some reassurance that she would eventually go back to her old self.

The sound of a zipper closing caught his attention as he rattled his brain for a solution. Did she rush through packing just to get away from him? He must have touched a nerve if that was the case. He also had to change it if that meant saving his ass from being thrown out and what he figured was a friendship of some kind. "Hey Emi."

"Leave me alone Laxus. You've done enough to prove that I'm a person that deserves what I got coming for me."

That hit a nerve. He never even hinted at what she was talking about. So why was she putting words in his mouth. "No, you need to listen."  
Throwing the bag over her shoulder she turned to look at him. The dull glare that was focused on him stung. Maybe even worse when his grandfather expelled him from the guild. "What?"

"You need to stop reading into everything. If you need help just reach out. If someone is giving you a hard time then let me know. I'll handle it." He stated calmly even though on the inside he wanted to rush over to her and shake her shoulders until she could understand what he was saying. The thought of lecturing her came to him but he didn't act on any of them.

What crawled up him all of a sudden? She couldn't help but wonder that as she stared at him in confusion. It made her curious as to why he was sticking up for her and willing to be a bodyguard almost.

"I can't help it." She whispered as she glanced down at her feet.

"Then it's time for you to try. Its obvious Fairy Tail isn't going to leave you behind or our resident cosplayer wouldn't have opened her home to you."

She nodded softly as she listened. He had a point. They could have left her behind to suffer but instead they stayed with her even when some of them missed out on seven years of their lives. Looking up she bit the inside of her cheek as she ran thoughts through her head.

Should she bother telling him what happened at the guild? Would it even matter at this point? Would it change the fact that he was trying to black mail her?

"Um . . . Laxus they know." She muttered as she clamped her eyes shut. She couldn't bear to see his reaction once the news sunk in. His voice would be a good enough indication for him to know if he was pissed or not. But to be around him was a bad idea since he seemed to get violent unless he's changed from the last time she saw him.

They know? Know what? It felt like she was beating around the bush which annoyed him. Crossing the room to where she stood next to the bed, he grabbed hold of her shoulders and shook him. It also made him realize once again how short she was compared to him even if she seemed short next to Evergreen if he thought about it. But it felt good to act on his impulse but with some that he was feeling he couldn't act on since he wasn't out and about with Bixlow. "What the hell are you talking about Emi?"

"Stupid." She grumbled as she opened her eyes only to look away from him. All she could smell was fresh rain with a hint of spice instead of the usual lavender and lilac. It took her back to the simpler days of playing in the rain at home or guild especially after a hot summer day. It was intoxicating to the point she almost got lost in the forgotten childhood memories.

Narrowing his eyes he leaned in closer until his face was inches away from hers. Staring into her grass green orbs he tried to figure out what she was being so chatty but secretive about. He wasn't even sure if he could get use to her being like this instead of the quiet, meek girl he blackmailed. It definitely was a change of pace that was needed because it was getting boring around her.

"I'm stupid huh?"

A squeak escaped her as she felt heat gather in her face. The scent of warm alcohol made her look into the grey eyes that reminded her of storm clouds with how much they reflected his growing annoyance. The warmth of his breath was slightly comforting because it meant he was still next to her. Though it scared her since he was rash like Natsu at times. It had to be a trait all of Fairy Tail members had.

"N-No."

"It sounded like you said just that. Now spill it clearly or I might have to force it out of you." Laxus threatened. Using his weight to win the battle against her would be easy. From watching her on the farm he knew she had a small definition of muscle but not enough that it would overpower him.

Quickly she shook her head in defiance. But it caused some of the layers locks to slap him in the face.

"Fine. Your funeral." The lightning mage muttered with a shrug. With no hesitation in his actions he shoved her back first into the plush of the comforter. If she wanted to stand up to him and be sassy, then he wasn't afraid to push back and show his alpha status.

Another squeak escaped Emi as she watched the usually calm grey eyes dance more and more like storm clouds. Deeps down she knew she screwed up and pissed him off but a part of her actually enjoyed seeing him all riled up. It reminded her of the past when he used to constantly demand to go on certain requests and somehow got his way.

"Now Emi let's try this again. Did you call me stupid or not?" The dragon slayer whispered dangerously as he leaned down. He could feel her short and shaky breaths on his face but didn't know whether they were from fear or not. "And while we're at it tell me what you said."

Should she give in to his demands? Would he even be satisfied with them when she did? It could be asking for a death wish if she didn't because of how unpredictable he could be.

Silence stretched between them as they both sized up the pros and cons of what to say. Though Laxus could feel a laugh threatening to come because the thought of someone walking in on them like this would be a prized piece to him. He couldn't understand why he enjoyed seeing her flustered but for some reason it was always comical.

Looking away once more the farmer tried to ignore the threat and closeness of him. It felt comfortable but uncomfortable at the same time. "Get off me Laxus."

"Answer the question first."

Her eyes narrowed as they snapped back to him. The look in his eyes reminded her of a predator that was after its prey which unnerved her. It didn't sit right with her, causing her skin to crawl. Fear crept its way through her body as her mind filled with the images she longed to forget. But, every now and then they would fade into him being involved instead of that stranger that damaged her.

"Laxus I said get off me." She whimpered as she tried her best to shove him off. Instead she found him rigid with determination.

"Just answer me and I will." He stated calmly as he watched her closely. He couldn't help but keep watch as her grass green eyes widened at the hidden threat. Even from where he held her or grazed her body by accident, he could feel heat rolling off her in waves. It reminded him of Natsu and how the dragon slayer barely got a chill on the coldest days.

"Get off me!" Raising her voice wasn't something she wanted to do along with kick at him. Like she wanted to try to cause harm and piss him off more than he already was.

For someone that he was so used to being so timid around him and other people he was surprised at the balls she had hidden. Most people would try to stay out of his way while Natsu actively sought his ass getting kicked. There had to be something wrong with him if he enjoyed coming back for more.

"I don't want to alright?! Even if people say talking about it will make the healing easier it doesn't for me. Instead I just relive it. I can feel that man's hands on my neck and body as he defiled me. I can scrub my body clean for as long as I want to but I can still feel it." Emi whispered as she felt a sob escape her. Clamping her eyes shut the fight that he saw had drained from her body as she turned her head.

The anger he once was feeling at the man returned tenfold but it mingled with the pain for the young farmer. Slowly he let go of her and crawled off her. Him being in her personal space probably didn't help matters. Was this what that trauma caused? People tend to put on faces and act like everything was right with the world but not her. It was obvious how much that man took from her and the price she was still paying.

Covering her face with a pillow she tried to muffle any noise she made. She hated all the crying that she's done today because of how weak she felt. That didn't include the mental strain that it also cause. Mentally she thanked the mage for getting off her so she could attempt to calm down.

That man will pay. One day he'll find him and make him pay for hurting someone in his family. Laxus will make sure of that.

Peeking over at her he watched as her breathing slowly calmed as she laid there. He was even thankful when she pulled the pillow away to show her bloodshot eyes. The fact that she was calming down made a part of him grateful though he wasn't sure what that part of him was.

Taking a shaky breath Emi watched him from the corner of her eye on the off chance he tried to pin her down again. "They know about you staying here and why Laxus. I told them everything."

Looking at her he almost expected her to grow a second head. Even sprouting a tail and saying she was a demon was something he almost expected to come out of her mouth. This wasn't the Emi he was used to. He was so used to her being secretive and trying her hardest to keep people from knowing about the situation she was in. It was almost like the old Emi was trying to prove she could do anything was back. It almost scared him like Mira being pissed or Acnologia attacking.

He seemed speechless to her as she watched him for any type of reaction. But instead of him spouting something off or storming around he was just silent. Which scared her to say the least.

"Laxus?"

"What did gramps say?" He asked as he looked away. Already he could hear the disappointment in his voice as he lectured him for the millionth time. He probably was disappointed in him all together.

"Nothing really. He was more in shock I think." Emi answered with a small shrug.

Picking herself off the bed she glanced over at the blond. For someone that still acted like a jerk at times and what not he had changed. His eyes weren't as hard as stone but reminded her of grey clouds heavy with rain. Even if he acted like he was looking out for only himself she knew he was putting others in front of him. At least that's what she thought when she overheard him talking to someone from the Thunder Legion outside.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Laxus questioned cautiously. Having her back as a blubbering mess wasn't something he needed.

She replied with a shake of her head. Grabbing the sound pod she held it out to him with a small smile. "Thanks for letting me use it Laxus. It . . . um . . . helped me out with the storm."

He almost rolled his eyes but stopped himself from giving into the desire. Now she was being sappy but he could see why when he stuck himself in her shoes. She was the only person he knew that was petrified of storms but with the trauma she endured during one anyone would be like that.

A gasp escaped him suddenly as he felt arms wrap around his torso gently and her chin sit on his chest. Instead of getting the faint whiffs of lavender and lilac he got the full force with a soft scent of honey in her hair. That scent surprised him as he breathed it in. He expected the smell of vanilla or something that was kind of girly.

But why was she hugging him all of a sudden?

"Even if we get on each other's nerves I'm glad you're here Laxus. Thank you for finding me and letting me use your sound pod. I really appreciate it." She whispered. The aroma of rain and cinnamon didn't seem like the type of scents to mix but right now it was comforting just like hugging him. Having someone at the house was also comforting instead of her being tormented by the ghosts of what could have been.

Looking into the auburn hair he felt shock and surprise run through his system. The last thing he expected was for her to thank him let alone hug him to show appreciation. She was slowly changing back into her old self with different parts of her changed. This wasn't the same girl that got on his nerve constantly but a young woman that knew when to talk and keep quiet.

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath without meaning to and let it out as a sigh. This Emi was someone he could get used to. "It got you to stop jumping around from the thunder. Gramps was at his wits end and I got drenched in the process of getting it. But, whenever you need it just ask."

A soft nod answered him which he was content with the silence between them.

** I hope there was fluff there for you guys. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9 Stand By You

Chapter 9 Stand by You by Rachel Platten

"Lucy the bath's ready for you." Emi called out as she walked out of the bathroom with a towel around her head. After so long of just taking showers taking a bath was relaxing especially when the celestial mage pointed out the different bubbles and treatments she could use. So out of instinct and the aroma helped with calming she chose the lavender. It didn't help that she grew it for herbal remedies and such. "Thanks for letting me use your tub again. Just know I'll be forever jealous of you because of it."

The hint of jealousy that Lucy noticed in her voice made her laugh. She just couldn't understand why people were so jealous over it. It was just a plain jane bathtub. It wasn't like it was encrusted in gold and large enough to fit a dozen or so people.

As she fluffed up a pillow, she couldn't help but smile. "I'm just glad you finally made it. I was starting to wonder if lightning rod had you tied up or something. I know none of my spirits would beat him because Natsu barely did it back during the festival."

A squeak escaped the farmer as heat gathered in her face. That kind of remark was to be expected out of Cana's mouth not Lucy. Shaking her head, she tried to cool herself down and rid herself of the preserve thought that tried to invade her mind. That was never going to happen especially with Laxus. "L-Lucy! No!"

Stopping herself as she walked into the kitchen to clean up the dishes she looked back at the woman. Her eyebrow rose as she noticed the blush, but she didn't let the smirk she felt tugging at her lips come through. "Are you sure on that? The Laxus I came to know was a jerk and only cared for himself. So, when I see him with you kinda said otherwise."

It wasn't like she asked him to tag along like he at the last minute did. Any other time he was off doing his own thing so for him to grab her bag and follow her to Lucy's was odd. Was it because she broke down in front of him about being alone? It wasn't like she was trying to guilt him into doing the gesture, but it made her happy for some reason. Maybe she had gotten so used to his company that it was second nature now.

But it was still odd. Emi would even admit to that. To dismiss those confusing thoughts that made her dizzy she shook her head. "You heard him. He was on his way to meet up with Bixlow to get something to eat. That was all."

Lie. Those were excuses to cover for the both of them. Lucy could see that from a mile away. She also could tell the protectiveness Laxus was emanating was like how Natsu was from the countless times he saved her. She could also recognize the territorial protection that the lightning mage was giving off even if it was by accident or not. It had to be the dragon in him, but she wasn't about to leave her apartment to hunt him down and ask him something personal. That was just asking him to fry her especially if he treated her like how he did Natsu when he got on his nerves.

The look of suspicion and curiosity covered the blonde's face which worried her a lot. It was almost like Cana and Mira were rubbing off on her. "I promise. I see no reason for him to lie and all that."

A slow nod answered the farmer. It didn't mean there wouldn't be any more interrogation from anyone else that showed up and found out about the information. Knowing how Cana was and lack of filter she was going to make the girl bear it all in front of them.

As if on cue a knock echoed through the apartment along with a rather loud hiccup. How that girl was still alive and not possibly laid up in the hospital with alcohol poisoning was beyond the both of them.

"I'll get it." Emi called out slightly as she went to the door.

She should have regretted getting the door. It was Cana who was the one that knocked and most likely was drunk enough for multiple people. But she opened it without a care in the world and couldn't help the scream that came. Nor did it help when the drunk mage grabbed her breasts.

"C-Ca-Cana get off me!"

"Ah come on. Just one squeeze." The card mage whined as she squeezed more than once. "You definitely aren't as big as some of us. C cup at most."

"You've already went past once." Emi squeaked as she tried to pry the other woman off her. She didn't enjoy it and the squeezing honestly felt like it was getting harder.

"Cana get off her so we all can get inside." Erza's stern voice caused Lucy to almost drop a plate since she was so used to it being directed or somewhat directed at her.

"Fine." Cana whined as she let go, crossing her arms much like a spoiled child would. "Party pooper."

Once the grip was gone the auburn-haired farmer ran to the other side of the room to ensure distance between her and the drunk wizard. It earned a few giggles from Levy and Wendy as the small group came walking in. She wasn't expecting or wanting to be groped by a guildmate.

"I haven't had a chance to get the futons out yet. We just got done with dinner." Lucy chimed in as she set another dish in the drying rack. She already knew if Natsu was there then some would be broke because he didn't have any respect for her things it seemed like. Almost all of Team Natsu seemed to be that way.

"I'll get them." The reequip mage stated as she walked off to the closet. "Hey Juvia, can you lend me a hand?"

Emi's gaze widened slightly when she finally noticed the water mage walk out from behind a beam. How did she not notice her? Unless it was when Cana was feeling her up was when she came in.

After the last bit of dishes were done and futons rolled out was when everyone started to relax. The stress from the latest enemy seemed to slowly melt away from them except Emi since she had no part of it.

"So, what should we do? Watch scary movies? Do our makeup? All that cliché girly stuff?" Cana rambled with a grin.

They glanced around the room with Carla sitting in Wendy's lap looking somewhat annoyed. Though that seemed to be the usual expression on the white exceed's face. It was like they didn't know what to do now that they were all there. It wasn't like they hadn't been on requests before together and spent nights together.

"I know what we could do since no one has any idea. Spin the bottle." A male voice answered causing Lucy to pale as his name automatically entered her mind. Everyone's attention turned to the celestial spirit that appeared on the couch next to the blond with a smirk on his face.

"Loke!" She squealed as she stood up. Surprise was clearly written on her face as it reddened in what everyone assumed was embarrassment. Slowly shock crossed her face as she bent down to get into the man's face though she knew he understood she wasn't trying to be menacing. "I didn't summon you!"

"Well I can't help but overhear what you ladies were talking about. Since it seems like you can't decide on what to do, I had to come out to suggest something." The spirit argued with a small shrug.

He had a point but for him to suggest that was crossing the line. No way they could take part in that type of game. Cana would be the type that would, but she would be the only one willing. Which Emi had to admit scared her since she didn't know the bikini top mage well. Wendy was also there, and she was the youngest out of all of them so there was no way she should witness or participate in something like that.

"No way will that ever happen. Its all-girls so knowing you you'll get a kick from it along with Cana. Now leave Loke." Lucy ordered as she pointed her finger once more at the spirit. She even went as far as to narrow her eyes to add more of a threatening look to her.

A small shrug escaped Loke as he smirked. "Fine. Just keep in mind for when you guys get bored."

A cloud of smoke took over where he once sat leaving the farmer speechless. He looked and sounded familiar but from where? Looking over at the flustered blond that kept shaking her fist at thin air she raised an eyebrow.

"Um Lucy who was that?" Emi questioned.

"Loke. I'm sure if he showed up in the clothing and haircut that he had when he was living in the human world you would recognize him. He's Leo the lion for the zodiac spirits." The celestial mage explained. It didn't surprise her in the slightest. Most people didn't know that he was a celestial spirit back in the day.

A soft and slow nod answered her as she digested the information. The fact that there was so many members in the guild at one time while she was growing up made it hard for her to remember who was who. If she saw how he looked as a member then it might make it easier for her to remember.

"Hey guys I know what we can play. Truth or dare. Even something similar where you share a secret or something people might not know about you." Lisanna piped. Emi forgot about her. Wasn't she dead or lost?

"Those type of games are a lot more fun with a little bit of alcohol added into the mix. Trust me on this one." Cana added as a fox like grin crossed her face.

"Some of us aren't exactly legal to drink so that wouldn't work." The takeover mage argued.

"Well how about for right now we do something typical of a sleepover and watch a movie. Any genre." Levy suggested as she lightly put her hands together. Looking around the room she noticed a few nods and shrugs as answers. "And to pick the movie we'll have one of Lucy's spirits pick it out."

A couple of girls in the group nodded while the others voiced their agreeance. It was an easy way to settle the decision since it was a third party.

"Who would do it though? Knowing Loke he would choose one that is romantic or cheesy romantic. Cancer might do a movie we never heard of or genre we might get bored with. I will not call Aquarius since she's probably with Scorpio." The blond rambled as she tapped her finger against her chin.

"Why not have Plue decide?" Wendy hinted.

"Good idea Wendy. He can stay to watch if he wants to." Lucy agreed then grabbed the silver key off the keychain on the coffee table. Holding it out a small smile graced her face as she felt the all too familiar magical surge course through her body and gather in her hand. "Gate of the Canis Minor open."

A puff of smoke appeared out of nowhere much like with Loke. It quickly dissipated and showed the dog like creature with a pointed nose standing on the coffee table. Looking up at his key owner the celestial spirit raised a paw and let out a greeting.

Squatting down Lucy smiled as she patted the dog's head gently. "Alright Plue why don't you pick a movie out for us to watch? We can't decide and no one wants to be bored if we all take turns picking one out."

A nod answered her as the white dog hopped off the table and walked over to the small bookcase that had rows of movies. Its eyes scanned the spines as it looked over the titles. Every so often it would stop and hesitate before going on with the search. Even when it got to the end it restarted the search.

After what felt like a few minutes it stopped and pointed at one. Lucy grabbed it and looked at the cover. "To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything Julia Newmar."

Quickly she popped it into the player and settled on the couch with Plue in her lap.

Emi glanced at the screen and raised an eyebrow. She had never heard of this movie or seen any type of advertisement for it. Looking back at the blond only to see her transfixed with the movie she let out an inaudible sigh. No way was she going to get Lucy out of her stupor to answer her question.

Getting on her knees she crawled around the small group that made up the female population of Fairy Tail. As soon as she was close, she grabbed the case and tried to read the synopsis as best she could while trying to pay attention to it. It was definitely different than the usual movies she was used to. But anymore she had to deal with action or horror because of Laxus.

"Hey Emi." Cana whispered with a small wave to get the young farmer's attention.

Looking over she automatically covered herself in case the card mage tried anything like last time. Knowing her she would do something other than grabbing her breasts. "Y-Yeah?"

"So, I have to ask. Are you and Laxus fuck buddies or something? Because I can give you a few pointers if you would like." Cana questioned as another fox like grin crossed her face slowly.

A squeak of embarrassment escaped the auburn-haired woman as she covered her reddening face with the case. At least she could cover most of it. As a few squeaks and groans escaped her she shook her head even as she felt dizzy from the action. She couldn't do that kind of thing even if it was considered normal, but it was Laxus. He wasn't like that to her and probably never will be. "N-No! I just opened my home to him since he didn't have a place to stay besides camping. Along with the fact that he blackmailed me but that's kinda beside the point."

Slowly the drunk woman nodded but she didn't buy it. Most women seemed to automatically fall for Laxus at first sight unless they were attracted to the same sex. She wouldn't hesitate to say she had a crush on the guy and enjoyed a romp in bed with him a time or two. He was considered a walking wet dream even for someone that tried to get his mismatched family killed. "Uh . . . huh."

Pressing the hard plastic to her face Emi tried to calm herself as best as she could. Maybe agreeing to stay with Lucy in front of the guild was a bad idea. It wasn't like she knew everyone. The only people she did know well enough besides Makarov was Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy from them allowing her to refresh their memories of their dragon parents. Laki and Levy were close to her at least that's how she felt. She didn't know how they felt about her.

"Besides even if he was single, I have no chance with him. I'm too plain and boring for him. Then there's the fact that he's with Mira so I'm completely out of luck." She whispered more to herself then to Cana. Lowering her gaze, she stared at her lap instead of paying attention to the movie.

"Big sis and Laxus aren't together anymore actually. They broke up on Tenrou Island before Acnologia attacked." Lisanna blurted out then looked away sheepishly. "Sorry. I couldn't help but overhear."

A shrug was the only answer she got from the farmer as she got to her feet. She needed some air and time alone. Time alone was all she really wanted or at least just her and Lucy. Not a huge group of people that should be trying to play catch up with the seven years they lost. If she had been in their shoes, then she would be trying all kind of catching up.

"Um how about we drop the topic and have some fun? How about some games while we watch the movie?" Levy brought up as she noticed the situation. They didn't need anyone being miserable because of rumors or Cana being a drunken pervert.

"I just need some air. I'll be right back." Emi stated with a shake of her head. It wasn't like she wanted to ruin the good mood everyone was in but at the same time she couldn't help how she felt. For someone to go and suggest that unnerved her. Even to hear that he was single and living in her house didn't help that wonderful rumor mill. "Just give me a few minutes."

As she walked out, she heard a sharp yelp and groan.

"What was that for Erza?!"

"For being a complete idiot."

Heading down the steps she quickened her pace to get outside. Even when she stepped out and felt the cool breeze, she felt like she needed to run and hide. It all but reminded her of how weak she actually was compared to the rest of the guild. Emotionally, mentally, and physically she was the weakest.

Sitting on the cool stones that lined the canal she dipped her toes into the chilled water. It had to help bring her back to her senses much like splashing cold water into her face. That was if it helped.

Lowering her head, she watched the water ripple out of the corner of her eye. Even for how late it was getting the streets were still busy. It wasn't like a festival or something special was going so people must be out enjoying themselves.

"You didn't go far. Some of us figured you went to the park or back to your place." Lucy's voice startled her even if she heard her footsteps. She just figured it was another person walking back however so she paid no mind to it.

Turning around and meeting her gaze she sighed. "No. Like I need you to get in trouble by Master for my weakness. Besides for all I know Laxus is probably partying it up there with random women or something like that so I would be just a hindrance."

"Nonsense. You got overwhelmed and Cana was being a jerk. I would have done what you did if I was in your shoes." She replied as she sat down next to the farmer. Tucking her hands underneath her thighs she smiled. "So, what kind of magic do you have if you have any? Let's help you get relaxed again."

An auburn eyebrow rose as she glanced at her. No one usually asked about her type of magic because they've seen her use it on Natsu and the others. But Lucy did have a lot on her plate especially now that she was trying to gain those seven years back that she lost.

Silence stretched between them as Emi looked down at her pair of sweats. The only noise was the soft trickling of the canal and various noises from passersby. She should have been used to any kind of noise from the amount she had to deal with on the farm though she couldn't understand what those creatures were saying. People tend to judge with one look unless they were brave and kind enough to stop to see if they could do anything to help.

"If you don't―"

"Its dream and memory magic. I always thought it was kind of weird that I had two instead of one like most people. Papa said a long time ago that they go hand in hand like yin and yang. People tend to dream about old memories all the time, but I never understood what he meant growing up. Now, obviously I do."

As Lucy digested the information she slowly nodded. It made sense since she would admit she had dreamt about her father since learning of his passing. Sometimes they were of when they were happier and actually showed they were a family. Other times was when they fought to see who would get the upper hand like when he sent Phantom Lord to retrieve her.

"So . . . when Natsu and the others ask you to help them keep their parents in their thoughts you just conjure up an image of them?"

"Yes and no. I can go through their memories which is taxing. I feel their emotions during that time period." She answered as she kicked her feet lightly. She could remember all the pain and sorrow they went through after their parents disappeared. "I can pick out a moment involving the two of them like a bonding time. One of them that I really enjoyed bringing back for Natsu was him riding on his father's back with the wind through his hair. I never felt such an innocent happiness before then."

Lucy's gaze dropped to her lap as she thought back to all the moments she had with her father. Most of them were them being at each other's throats especially after her mother passed away and he devoted most of his time to the business. The moments she did feel fondness for were far and in between.

"Why do you ask Lucy? Do you want me to help you remember something from the past?" The shorter woman questioned though she was partly afraid to ask. One look at the girl and she looked like one touch was enough to break her. It was something she understood well since she had been in that pit of despair for so long.

"Please. I would appreciate it greatly." She whimpered as her bottom lip trembled. Even for a short while it would ease the pain or make it more difficult to bear. Either way it was a win or lose because she was only reliving the past. Quickly she rubbed at her eyes in an attempt to get rid of the oncoming tears that burned at her eyes.

She nodded and got up with a stretch. "Let's head inside. As much as I like being outside, I don't trust the night. It hides too many things that don't need to be acknowledged."

Lucy nodded and stared up at the petite hand that was stretched out towards her. She was so used to seeing Natsu's larger, calloused hands that she felt like she was off on a quest by herself. The only thing that was similar was the callouses that covered parts of Emi's hand from working on the farm for so long.

With no other hesitation the celestial mage took the offered hand and got up. Their pace was rhythmic with no rushing back into the apartment.

"About time you're back. I was starting to wonder if we would have to send a search party." Cana whined as she waved a half empty bottle around.

It wasn't like they were gone for long or went across town. Emi thought about it, but word would get back to Makarov and her punishment would be extended. Like she needed that because being away from the place she called home made her antsy as if she was expecting something to happen.

"Calm down. We were just by the canal talking so there was nothing to worry about." Lucy replied as she shrugged. In a brisk walk she sat down on the bed and patted beside her as her gaze fell onto the farmer. Though she didn't blame Emi to stay standing by the door in case Cana tried anything again. "Come on Emi. Show me what you're capable of."

A soft, meek nod answered her as she slowly made her way over to the blond. She couldn't help but keep glancing at the card mage as if she was going to pounce at any moment. Even as she sat down on the plush fabric, she did just that because she didn't trust her. Her nerves weren't helping the matter since it seemed like everyone's attention was now on her.

Softly Lucy patted her shoulder with a smile. She could put herself in her shoes especially when she was first starting out on the journey to get to Fairy Tail. There were so many times that she thought it was a bad idea because she had no idea on how things were going to turn out.

"It'll be okay. Take all the time you need." Levy encouraged, taking the words right out of the blonde's mouth.

Bowing her head, she stared at her lap. She could do it. It wasn't like she used to do this in front of a bigger crowd so a smaller crowd shouldn't be that big of a deal. But the pressure was starting to get her even as she tried to take deep breaths to try to calm herself down. Laying her head back she let her shoulders fall before turning attention to the woman next to her. "Um . . . Lucy can you lay your head down on my lap?"

"Of course." She chimed and laid down just like she was asked. She felt it was a little awkward but then again, she never seen her do it before so this might be the best way for her to connect with the memories. She wasn't sure but she was going to put her full trust in her.

As soon as her head touched her lap, she felt the trembling that was coming from her. If it was from fear or being outside, she wasn't for sure. Either way she wanted to wrap her up in a futon and call it quits. There was always another chance.

Gently Emi placed her hands on Lucy's temples and tried to focus. It had been over seven years give or take since she used this spell so she had to be rusty. But she had to focus and do it. It was obvious that Lucy believed in her so it also could mean the other girls did too.

"Memory recollection." She whispered as she felt the high from her magic energy surge into her hands. It was so familiar but foreign at the same time that she wasn't sure to smile or not. Deep down she knew that it felt good to be using it again.

Closing her eyes, she took in all the memories that were made over the years by the celestial mage. Some made her own painful past look like a walk in the park, but she wasn't about to dredge them up. All she wanted to find was a happy memory that could possibly ease the pain that Lucy felt from her father's passing.

After what felt like forever, she found out that pleased her enough. "Right there."

The image of a younger, innocent version of Lucy came to her mind. It had to be dusk or already dark because she was wearing a nightgown bouncing on the bed with a doll in hand.

"Mama! Read me a story please." Lucy begged with a soft giggle hidden in her voice.

A woman dressed in a pale blue evening gown entered the picture. From what Emi could tell from the dress and the way her hair was neatly done up she was going to be going to a party. She looked exactly like Lucy, so she now knew who she took after.

"My dear. Your father and I must get going." Her mother argued slightly.

The smile that was on the young girl's face slowly faded into a frown as she slowly stopped her bouncing. The idea of her parents leaving her obviously broke her heart as her arms dropped to her side. Repeatedly she shook her head as if she was throwing a temper tantrum which Emi wouldn't blame her if she was in her shoes. "No. Read me a story."

A sigh escaped her mother as she lightly patted the front of her dress. The had to get going or they would be late. At the same time, she did just want to change out of the suffocating dress and into her own sleepwear. The thought of being a normal parent and reading her child a bedtime story pleased her more than being surrounded by strangers.

"Please Mama. Just one. One story."

The sound of the door opening caught both of their attention. Most of the time it was a maid coming in to check on Lucy. Instead of the usual older woman that came a second mother over the years her father stood in the doorway lightly tugging at the bowtie he had on.

"What is taking so long?" His voice wasn't rough but there was a slight impatience in it as he glanced down at his watch.

"Mama won't read me a story."

Suddenly the image of the three Heartfilia's blurred into nothing. It was almost like losing the signal to a radio station you liked or a storm knocking out the power as a good part of the movie was about to happen.

"Um Emi are you okay? You're kinda smothering me right now." Lucy questioned cautiously as she stared at the stomach of the farmer from where she slumped over her.

Everyone else in the room watched curiously as the scene unfolded. No answer was given by the auburn-haired woman which caused worry to get Levy to look at her face as best as she could.

"Guys what's going on?" Lucy questioned as she felt panic race through body. Her stomach felt like it was on the verge of jumping out as she looked around.

Levy pushed on the young woman enough to get a good look. A small smirk graced her face as she looked down at her friend. "I think she might have passed out. Her body probably isn't use to that kind of experience since she's so used to suppressing it. Almost like the opposite of using it all until you have any."

A small wave of her hand came from the blond as she felt relief flood her system. Sitting up she looked at the blank, sleeping look that crossed Emi's face. At least it wasn't something serious like she was afraid it would be.

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10 Try

Chapter 10 Try by Colbie Caillet

The thought of dying had crossed her mind repeatedly in the past just so she could be with her parents again. The only reason she stuck around was the farm and the people that she called her second family. There also was the fact that there was no way she could go through with it. Her subconscious would let her know about all the times she would be missing out if she did commit suicide.

But now she felt like dying was the better course of action because of the punishment Makarov had for her. Being a barmaid was hard even though Mira made it look as easy as sweeping the floor. She knew she was going to screw up on orders and get flustered from being overwhelmed. It just didn't help with the outfit both Mira and Makarov chose for her to wear. It was something she couldn't catch herself wearing at any point in her life.

"No. You can't make me step out there and wear these . . . pieces of cloth." Emi complained as she kept her body pressed up against the closet door. Anyone getting in was the one thing she didn't need. Being caught in this type of outfit was another thing she wasn't wanting people to catch her in.

"Emi it's fine. Cana does it all the time." Mira attempted to reason though the look on Makarov's face said that it wasn't working.

"That's Cana. She's fine with flaunting what she has. I'm not and never will." She argued as she shook her head. She knew no one could see it but she still did it anyway.

A silent sigh escaped the older man as his fingers rapped against his staff. It almost reminded him of the teenage rebellion he had to deal with from Laxus years ago. Though, he wasn't sure which predicament was worse at the moment. He could at least get Laxus under control considering he was family and practically raised the boy himself. This was Emi who wasn't blood related and had more psychological problems then his grandson.

"Emi." Mira practically purred causing the older man to snap his gaze up at her. The usual smile that was sweet and innocent was replaced by one that held determination and what looked like annoyance. "Come on out here. Or I can go get Erza and have her help me drag you out of that closet."

Her breathing almost stopped at the obvious threat from the take over mage. If there had been a few things she's learned over the years it was not to piss off certain people. Mira was one of those people along with Erza. Erza, however, wouldn't do anything to find out about the person you had a crush on because she wouldn't try to play matchmaker like Mira. Shakily her hand gripped the handle and mentally counted down to gain some courage.

Like she wanted to do this in the first place. Dressing like this was always out of the question even when she had shifts at the strip joint. She always made sure she had an extra pair of clothes to change into on the off chance her coworkers would try to hide the clothes she came walking in. She honestly lost count of how many times they did that in the past.

Slowly she turned the knob and opened the door. She couldn't help but think she was going to find a sight that might petrify her. From some of the rumors that went around with how ruthless Mira was made her expect to reveal something more frightening than Erza.

Instead of seeing one of the souls that Mira had she was only greeted by the cheerful, almost creepy smile that was plastered on the woman's face. Was she in trouble and possibly see her life flash before her eyes? Or will her punishment get extended for this small rebellion? She hoped not because she missed just popping in and spending the rest of the day on the farm where she knew no one would pester her.

"Are you ready Emi?" Mira questioned. Deep down she could feel the all too familiar restlessness of her other forms as they itched for some time out in the open. They wanted it to be like the old days where she would give into the temptation of a fight or any type of scuffle. But she knew she couldn't.

Swallowing with her brain screaming at her to run, the auburn haired farmer slowly nodded.

"Good." Mira chirped as Makarov let some of the tension he had from the situation leave his body. Grabbing hold of her wrist the takeover mage hauled her out to the main hall of the guild. "Now I need you to take these to Bixlow and the Thunder Legion. Erza needs another slice of her strawberry cake."

Emi eyed the tray up almost as if it had grew limbs or started talking. It also didn't help with the size the slice of cake was. It seemed to consume the platter it was sitting on which made her wonder if it wasn't the whole cake secretly. Slowly she met the other woman's gaze and slowly nodded.

She could do this. It was just a couple of things which was good. It wasn't like she was having to memorize a list of orders and take them to the correct tables. Taking it softly her grass green eyes scanned the slightly bustling room for the tables that everyone was at.

Natsu and Happy were chowing away at lunch which looked to have been over four plates ago if she was eating. Lucy was across them with a small bowl of something a cup of what she assumed was tea. Gray was sitting behind them with Juvia sitting across from him and babbling about something. It looked like some sort of discussion but she wasn't about to pry. Levy had Drory and Jet on either side of her as she tried to do a possible translation job with how deep in thought she looked. Gajeel and Panther Lily were by one of the windows soaking up the sunshine with iron and kiwi in hand.

As she took in everyone she noticed Erza on the other side of the room but no where close to the Thunder Legion. Making her way she tried her best to keep an eye out for any possible trip hazards. Like she wanted to wear sashimi and coffee like yesterday.

"Erza? Here you go." She tried to sound as cheerful as Mira usually was but something told her it wasn't working when Erza barely paid her any attention. Sitting down the plate she watched the reequip wizard finally glance her way as if she just came out of a daydream. "Do you need any tea or anything to go along with it?"

A quick shake of her head was the only answer as she took a small bite of the dessert. The fact she was unusually quiet concerned her since she was so used to her voicing her opinion and keeping the peace between Natsu and Gray. Something had to be troubling her but forcing it out of her would do more harm than good.

"Well if you need anything or to talk about whatever is on your mind I'm here." She said softly as she walked pass the older auburn haired woman. As she went to the usual table the Thunder Legion occupied she almost stopped dead in her tracks. It was as if she saw a ghost or something that couldn't be explained.

She had to be seeing things that had to be the best explanation. It was either that or just a figment of her imagination because Makarov wouldn't allow him to just waltz back in when he clearly wasn't a member. Maybe she was just dreaming about him being back in the guild because she missed the good old days. With a quick pinch to her side Emi held back the yelp which told her she wasn't dreaming like she thought.

"You really do need to keep dressing like that short stack. It's better than those baggy, ragged clothes you normally wear." Bixlow almost purred causing her to roll her eyes. Just like yesterday he was obviously trying to flirt. Even the wiggle of his tongue as it hung out was the same as yesterday.

She didn't enjoy dressing in tight fitting jeans that were dyed a dark color. She liked having room to move around in her pants and not have the risk of ripping them out. The same went with the tops she was forced to wear. Each shirt was practically low cut and showed off her stomach.

But today it was a plain black vest which in her opinion left little to the imagination. Even showing off her guild mark which was located where her diaphragm would be wasn't something she wanted. She couldn't understand why her younger self chose that location. Right now she wished she was like everyone else and had it in a spot that was easily accessible.

An eyebrow rose as she set the mugs down on the table. The urge to be snarky with the Seith mage came to mind but she decided against it. "No. This is the last day you'll be seeing me dress like this."

"Or I could just go to the strip joint." Bixlow added with a chuckle. It even earned a laugh from Laxus.

Pushing her bottom lip out as she glared at the group she almost gave into the desire to smack him with the tray in her hand. She expected teasing since she announced her second job but it seemed Bixlow and a few others were pushing their limits at times. It was supposed to be comradery but right now it wasn't to her.

"Go ahead. You don't know my work schedule." She chirped then grinned as she leaned down at the man. "Before you ask Laxus he doesn't know either. I don't write them down just on this predicament."

A small giggle escaped Evergreen as she hid her smirk behind her fan. Emi was showing a lot more spunk then usual which in her opinion was doing her some good. It was obviously that Fairy Tail girls weren't meek and depended on others. They were the exact opposite of that and finally she was seeing that in Emi.

His eyelid twitched behind the mask as he watched her and his leader for any indication they were lying. No one had that good of a memory. But Bixlow found nothing of what he was hoping to find. "You got me there."

A huff escaped her as a sign of victory as Emi turned her attention to the blond at the table. Why was he there? It wasn't like he said anything to her yesterday or this morning about him being at the guild. "Now riddle me this Laxus. Why are you here if you've been expelled from the guild?"

The thought of being punished for his stupidity crossed his mind thanks to her. It also caused him to wince as if she did slap him with the tray. He preferred if she did that instead of making him think about his mistake. He also wasn't sure if he could get used to her being bold. It seemed like she was hanging around Natsu too much when he doubted that.

As he met her gaze he noticed a softness in them as if she was trying to come off as harmless. There was no way she was harmless so he knew that was a ruse.

"You didn't hear from Lucy?" Freed rejoiced which made the farmer step back in fear of him hugging her. The sight of him practically crying for joy surprised her since he normally kept a stoic face. It made her wonder if he wasn't on some kind of potion or just didn't get enough sleep.

"Um . . . no. I left here then hurried over to Prurient because I was running late. Getting changed and warm ups didn't help with that either." Emi explained as she looked at the small group. "So what exactly did I miss?"

"Gildarts became the new master even if it was for what felt like seconds before handing it back to Master Makarov. But, while he was acting as master he reinstated Laxus as a member of the guild." Bixlow practically cackled as he thought back to the look on the older man's face. He didn't blame him though since retirement probably was looking like an easy thing to do instead of running a guild again.

Quickly her gaze snapped over to the blond at the announcement and tried her best to seem intimidating for someone that didn't reach five foot three. For all she knew she reminded him of Happy when he was mad about his fish or someone picking on his friends. She could only try because there was no way she would let him push her around like back in the day. "Oh really?"

"You got a problem with it? We can fix that real quick and you know that." Laxus questioned behind his mug as he matched her intense stare with his own. Unlike her he could add a little of his magic to add to the intimidation.

An eyebrow rose as she tried to cross her arms with the tray still in hand. It meant a lot of things would be changing which she wasn't looking forward to. She didn't want some of those things to change because it only meant negative outcomes for her. Knowing Laxus he was going to go back to his jerky self most likely. He would get his own place which meant she was going to be all alone in that house again. No wonder she could never stay happy; it just eventually went away.

"No." She muttered as her gaze fell to her feet in what looked like defeat. The urge to run off and hide filled her mind to the point she felt her legs tense up for the action. But she didn't give in like she wanted. "I . . . um . . . guess you'll be moving out in a couple days right?"

"Well we'll be going on a training expedition. Natsu got us infected with the need to get Fairy Tail back on top." Evergreen chimed in with a small smirk. "We'll be gone for about three months give or take."

She completely forgot about the Grand Magic Games. It wasn't like she competed since she was below average compared to the rest of the guild. All she could do was sit on the sidelines and cheer her guild on and stay with her aunt and uncle.

"After that will be when I move out." Laxus added though the look on her face made him think she was on the verge of breaking. But why? He figured she would be ecstatic that he was leaving because he was positive she wanted to throw him out at times.

"Oh." Emi whispered and bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself in check. For someone that forced his way into her house she wanted him to stay. It felt right that he was there and she couldn't explain it.

But her words meant nothing if she tried to keep him there. All she was was someone that catered to him when he had no place to go. That was all. There was no chance that there was more to it because she wasn't like the type of girls he fancied.

Mentally she slapped herself to get herself composed so she wouldn't break down in front of the group. The stares from the four of them were getting to be too much for her.

"Well if you need anything just holler." She stated robotically and walked away.

As much as she wanted to dwell on the subject of Laxus basically being gone she knew she couldn't. She couldn't control any aspect of his life because she was nothing to him. Just someone that happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time that was all.

Setting the tray down behind the bar she subconsciously started to watch everyone. It seemed like had gotten quieter as time went on as if people were up and leaving. Even as she looked around she noticed that the two troublemakers that were Gray and Natsu were not there unlike the last time she noticed.

"Where is everyone Master? Its almost deserted like before you guys got back from Tenrou Island." Emi questioned as she laid her head down on the rickety bar.

"Training for the Grand Magic Games. Unless you're the few that are pretty much against the idea and stuck around." The giddiness she noticed in his voice made her look over at the older man.

"So everyone that was on the island?"

"Almost. My lug head of a grandson and his team will be leaving shortly. Then maybe we'll have a chance at all that Jewel." Makarov gushed though to her it sounded like a squeal of delight. It almost reminded her of all the stories Lucy told her the other day of some of the requests she went on since joining Fairy Tail.

She knew it definitely meant that this place would be dead much like in the past. The thought of this place not being as lively as it had been since everyone returned caused her heart to ache. Grimacing as thoughts were dredged up from the negative thought, she tried to pull herself away from thinking further so she could not dwell on it. But she couldn't. She couldn't help but think about her father's murder and what else took place that day. All she wanted to do was look to the future even if it didn't seem like anything was going to change. She was just going to be alone taking care of the farm.

"Then will it be okay if I call it a day? I have to get my things from Lucy's and see how the farm is." She questioned as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. Mentally she couldn't help but pray he would allow her to. Especially considering Laxus was the one looking after the farm, so things had to be in a disarray.

Looking at the young woman Makarov watched her. It was almost like she was trying to hide something from him but from what he learned in the past he wasn't going to force her into spilling her inner secrets again. For all he knew she probably didn't know what the secret she was keeping yet.

"I don't see why not. Kinana is still here so it isn't like the place won't have anyone serving." He answered finally with a shrug.

She nodded and practically ran out the door with the clothes she walked in in the morning in hand. All she wanted to do was get away as far as she could from Laxus and the Thunder Legion. Just seeing him made her want to curl up in a ball because she knew the time of him keeping her company was over.

Her body felt like it was running on autopilot as she made her way to and inside Lucy's apartment. It was vacant which told her that the celestial mage was off training with Natsu already. Biting down onto her lip Emi rushed through getting her things packed.

"I don't see why I should be surprised. Being alone is the only type of company I can have." She whispered as if she was afraid someone would overhear her when it was just her there.

The fun times were great while they lasted. But she was left behind once more fighting her own demons by herself. Not like she expected anyone to stay behind to help her get better mentally.

She quickly locked the door and made her way to the farm that she called home. Some form of what she considered normal was all she wanted at the moment. The old swing that she no longer used with the occasional noise from one of the animals. The creaky floorboard that she wanted to fix but now it was something she needed in her life.

Even as she rushed through the yard with a noise coming from one of the deer, she raised she felt a sort of giddiness. It reminded her of when she was younger, her birthday, or a special holiday was coming up.

Emi tried to resist the urge to throw the front door open after getting it unlocked. Setting her ragged old bag down by the doorway her gaze took in the familiar living room that she spent so many nights in awake with worry or fear. The book she forgot to grab for the two days at Lucy's still sat on the coffee table.

Nothing seemed to be out of place until her grass green eyes looked at the wall that had the lacrima vision on it. The picture that she tried to bury away in her parents' room was back and looking like new. The one thing she wanted to hideaway for eternity because it brought up the past she hated to think about. Now instead of staying where she wanted it to be it was out in the open along with other things that reminded her of the parents she lost.

"Damn it Laxus why?" It was a soft whimper as she rubbed at her eyes to keep herself from crying. The thought to run back to the guild to give him a piece of her mind sounded like a good idea. Even a punch which was odd for her.

Knowing her luck, he was long gone by now. So, the trip back to the guild hall would be pointless.

Slumping down into the recliner she laid her head in her hands as she felt the overwhelming thoughts race through her mind. Why did he bother to do this? Did he not understand how she felt about the reminders of her parents? Was he trying to be cruel and leave a sick joke for her?

The urge to scream bubbled up in her throat but she didn't give in. Slowly she pulled her face away and looked at the dark stained coffee table. Underneath the book was a couple of things that looked to be new from two days ago. She must not have been paying attention earlier to notice them.

Pushing the book aside she grabbed what looked to be a small pile of folded letters or something of the sort. From the look of the paper they were at least a few years old which told her they were somewhere in her parents' room.

"Damn snoop." Emi muttered to herself as she opened one of the papers. The handwriting wasn't her father's which told her it had to be Laxus because the few things she had like her mother's recipes was in a neat writing. Her father's was a little sloppy with some of the letters capitalized when they shouldn't be.

_Emi,_

_Go ahead and get mad at me. Freed even told me not to do it but there's a few things I've learned over the years especially after Gramps threw me out of the guild. We can either dwell on the past and let it control us which you're doing even if you don't want to admit it. Or we can learn from it and move on. I will admit now I was a complete jackass especially during the festival and returning from Tenrou Island._

_But I will say that I'm grateful you agreed to my blackmail scheme because you aren't the same little brat that pestered me. Even Evergreen thinks you've matured from the last time everyone had seen you. She even says that you aren't a coward considering you're constantly letting your past hold you back. The only other person I know that would stare down a charging animal would be Natsu. Which takes guts on your part and lack of brains on his._

_I will admit also that your homecooked meals brought back a lot of memories I didn't realize I locked away. The times when I was younger and sitting at the dinner table with my own parents and grandfather. I didn't realize how much I missed them and everything that's changed over the years. I hate to say it but once I finally get my own place again, I will miss those times._

_ But there's a few things you need to know that I've uncovered while digging everything out of your parents' room. You don't want to know I'm sure but there was a lot of things that your father was hiding from you. Whether it was to protect you from the truth or just so you wouldn't find out. Who knows but one of them is with this letter. Knowing you you'll need tissues so grab some._

"Shut up." Emi muttered as she glared at the paper. She knew it wouldn't do any good, but she acted on the urge without any thought.

Her gaze dropped to the bottom where his name was signed. How much did he go through when he was in their room? Did he turn the place upside down as if he was looking for a certain object? As she set the letter down, she looked at the other folded piece of paper that was underneath the one she had From the look of the creases it had been read many times which had to of been her father.

Flipping it around she took in her full name with what looked like a moon and cloud drawn on it. Once more it wasn't her father's handwriting, so it had to be her mother's this time. So why would her father keep this from her if it was addressed to her in the first place? For all she knew it could be like in the movies where a deceased loved one send a letter or something on a birthday or special occasion.

Without any hesitation she opened the letter to find spots faded or blurred slightly as if water was spilled on it at one point. It could have been anything since it was obvious it was tucked away somewhere that she didn't think to look.

_Emilia,_

_ I love you so much my little angel. I really wanted to start this off with that because you mean the world to me and your father. When I was growing up, I did not want kids. I will admit that without wasting my breath. Maybe it was because your grandparents had me watch your uncle all the time or I just wanted some form of rebellion. I honestly don't know now that I'm looking back. I just know that when I met your father that all changed. You wouldn't believe how ecstatic I was when I found out I was pregnant with you. It was like I won all the money in the world that day._

_ Unfortunately, after I had you I started to come down sick every now and then. It started out as a cold at first, but it started to get worse over time. It seemed like no doctor or wizard could figure it out. From the stress of going to different strangers and being ill for so long it turned my hair white. I didn't want to go out because I hated the fact that my hair did that. I adored my hair just like you should with yours._

_ We didn't want to go to Porlyusica since it's obvious she can be scary, but she was the last chance we had for me to beat whatever it was. It had been a few years by this point, and I tried my best to remain strong for you because I didn't want you to see that I was weak. So, by this point we were desperate for any type of good news even if it seemed like a lost cause to me. I already knew the answer she would give us because it was the same everywhere else we went. So when she said she couldn't find anything it didn't surprise me though it bothered your father. He tried to hide it, but you know your father can be a softy when it comes to family._

_ I just know it broke my heart to see the turmoil your father was going through when it seemed like we kept hitting a dead end. All he wanted was the farm to prosper, you to be happy, and my health to be better. I could tell it was weighing him down because I've woken to your father crying when he should be sleeping himself. I honestly was scared that he could snap and do something he would regret later on. So, with this letter this is my goodbye to you my sweet angel._

_ I don't want your father to be constantly worrying about me when its obvious I'll never get better. I don't want you to think I took the coward's way out by taking my own life but it's to ease the burden on you guys. Knowing your father, he'll probably blame himself because he didn't do enough. But he did. I know he tried his hardest so please don't hate either of us._

_ Emilia please listen to your father when he has things to tell you. You're my daughter so that might be harder said then done. Don't argue so much with him because I know you're my daughter. You'll do just that. Also don't fall for any sweet words from boys when you do get old enough to start noticing them. Watch for their actions and how they treat others. Don't rush anything because end the worst way because of it._

_ Just know I'll always be watching over you and your father. I'll be your guardian angel and I'll do my best to keep you guys safe._

_Love,_

_Your mother_

Quickly Emi shook her head to try to help dispel the tears that had worked their way into her eyes. Why keep this from her? Did he think that she should stay in the fantasy of her mother passing from her illness? Did he think she couldn't handle it? It honestly seemed like a cruel joke from the both of them.

"Damn it Laxus. Damn it Papa, Mama." She whimpered as she looked at the paper that held his letter as if it was mocking her from the coffee table. All she wanted to do was cry while she looked at the letter blankly even when she knew she shouldn't. She also felt like chasing after the lightning mage for snooping around like he did.


	11. Chapter 11 Confident

Chapter 11 Confident by Demi Lovato

One month had passed in what seemed like a blink of an eye. One month since she found out the truth behind her mother's passing. One month since she had been left alone by Laxus because he wanted to become stronger for the Grand Magic Games. Since his departure she went back to her old ways before everyone found out the truth about her father. It wasn't a pleasant ride to say the least since she had gotten so used to not having to look over her shoulder.

It was almost like Laxus had become the security blanket she didn't realize she needed all along. It could have been the fact that he hadn't gone and changed when she looked hard enough. It brought some sense of normalcy that she needed. But she never realized how much she needed him until now that he's gone.

Slowly her grass green eyes turned toward the sky which was clear considering it had been cloudy for a couple days prior. She had overheard someone in town mention that there was a possibility of rain which was the last thing she needed. As much as she enjoyed a good rain she knew there was always a chance for it to turn into a storm. With Laxus gone there was no way she could handle it by herself.

"You seem to be in a good, daydreamy mood lately." A womanly voice said softly next to her. It almost reminded her of a ghost with how it suddenly appeared. Quickly Emi looked over and saw the soft, timid smile of Kinana's.

Rolling her eyes as she patted herself on her chest she held back her answer. Part of her wanted to be sarcastic and lie when she almost couldn't. Kinana had one thing right, however. She was in a good mood somewhat. Why she was was something she didn't know.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. Who really knows." She replied softly as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Lowering her gaze she stared at her feet then back to the other woman. "I guess it's because I finally get some time to myself. I mean don't get me wrong. Having Laxus around was kinda blessing in disguise but there were times where he drove me nuts."

A soft chuckle came from the bar maid as her gaze went to the horizon. For someone to not know much on things thanks to her memory loss something told her that Emi cared for the lightning mage more then she let on. She probably wasn't the only one to notice either if she asked around.

"So what do you need Kinana? Did it get busy all of a sudden?" The farmer asked.

Looking down she met the grass green eyes ones before taking a breath. As much as she didn't want to ruin her time alone she knew it had to be done. Especially since it seemed to be the only known person with the type of magic needed was her. "Master would like to see you. There's a request that no one can fulfill. He thinks you can."

An eyebrow rose as shock raced through her body before numbing away. A request only she could possibly fulfill? From the lack of grim that was on Kinana's face she had a feeling that it wasn't going to be dangerous. It wasn't like she could reach out to anyone since their strongest were scattered to various parts of the land.

"Can they just ask Rufus from Sabertooth to do it?"

"Well . . . um . . . rumor has it he actually attempted to fulfill the request but couldn't. It's something that has to do with the client, I think. I'm not sure on all the details because Master has it in his office." She replied as she looked over at the farmer.

One of the wizards from the number one guild couldn't complete it? That was strangely odd to her. Rufus was something she looked up to because of his magic so if he couldn't complete it then why did they think she could? It wasn't like she wanted that kind of lose under her belt. If she couldn't then she would definitely feel it since she never done requests. That didn't include the fact that her self-esteem was still recovering from the past that still haunted her at times.

"Does he actually want me to do it?" Emi questioned as she closed her eyes. A part of her wanted Kinana to say no so this way she could continue to get back to what was considered normal without Laxus around. While the other part of her wanted the challenge to see if she was capable of being a wizard for Fairy Tail.

"Yes. He said as soon as I tell you for you to go into his office to get the details." She replied with a soft nod to go with it.

She couldn't hype herself up. Every time she thought about the positive feelings of getting the request complete, she had the negative shove them out of the way. It was something she was trying to break but like any other habit it was hard. Though she would admit to getting better at fighting the negative thoughts instead of letting them run berserk.

Getting up with a stretch Emi looked up at the sky. Would her parents be ecstatic about her doing this request? Would they be worried sick instead? All she could do was think about the what ifs when it was obvious it wouldn't change anything.

"Thanks Kinana." She slightly muttered as she walked pass the barmaid.

It was a short walk since she decided lunch at the shack of a guild hall sounded better than being by herself at home. She hated to admit that having Laxus around was more of a heaven sent than she wanted to say. It made her look forward to getting back inside and make dinner for that night. Just seeing him made her day better but she wouldn't say if it was a crush or not. She couldn't tell what the feeling of having a crush was like since she closed that part of herself off.

Knocking on the door her gaze fell on the knotted wood which seemed like it saw better days.

"Come on in." Makarov's voice was dimmed down by the wood, but she heard him none the less.

Opening the door and stepping inside Emi's gaze fell on her guild master as he flipped through a mountain of paperwork. The sight made her grateful that she never had to bother with that kind of annoyance. If she had then she could only imagine the amount of hair that would have changed color because of the stress.

"You wanted to see me Master?" She squeaked out as she watched him huff in what she figured was frustration. It was either that or annoyance at the fact he was stuck doing a job he wanted to give up. She could also be reading into his reaction and it was just him acknowledging her. Either way she couldn't help but stand up straighter in front of him.

"I was wondering if you were still here for whatever the reason. It was that or you went back to the farm because you had things to do." Makarov stated though it seemed more to himself then to her. Looking up a small smile reached his eyes as he set one paper down only to grab another. "I know you've never took a request but this one is perfect for you. At least that's what I think. Anyway, I'm sure Kinana told you the basics of it."

A small nod answered him along with a shrug as she walked away from the door. Doing requests never crossed her mind since the farm took up a good majority of her time. Even when her father was alive he never seemed to focus on it because the farm was a stable enough condition he didn't have to worry about extra income. But this was her. She needed some kind of extra income especially to help with maintenance on the fence if not replacing it all. As much as she enjoyed the job at the strip club it wasn't helping with her scarcely being there.

Sitting down in front of him she watched the older man riffle through a small pile before his expression brightened. As he pulled a paper out of the pile, which collapsed, she caught sight of a picture behind him. It was of him with a baby that had a tuft of blond hair. Obviously it was Laxus since she never heard of him having siblings. She didn't want to admit it, but she had never seen his mother before.

"So, I figured this job would be perfect for you and your magic."

She closed her eyes as she thought about it If Rufus couldn't do it then what made him believe she was capable of completing it. Missions weren't something she normally focused on, but it would be a good change of pace. That just left her with the issue of who would be watching the farm while she was gone if she agreed to take on this request.

Slowly an eyebrow rose as he watched her. It was obvious she was mulling over the pros and cons when he was used to people automatically giving him an answer. Or in some cases people stealing requests like Happy did. But for this to be her first request he wouldn't be surprised if she had a case of anxiety over the possible pressure to do well. If he was in her shoes that would be how he be feeling at the moment.

Opening her eyes she quickly held out her hand for the sheet of paper which took Makarov by surprise from the sudden action. She took it from him after he held it out and skimmed it over.

The request was simple. The client needed someone to come and cure his wife's amnesia that had been plaguing her.

The only problem she saw was the amnesia that this woman was suffering from. It was a mental blockage of memories that could have happened from illness or injury. She knew that for her to get pass that block was going to be difficult. Sure she had been doing things to build up her magic to where it once was but deep down she knew she wasn't at that point yet. If she was even close was something she didn't know because she neglected that part of her.

"Why me Master?" Emi questioned as she looked up at the older man. Almost on instinct to prepare herself for some kind of news or explanation she gripped the paper tighter. "There's plenty of potions out there that could cure this. I-My magic isn't that strong. Not like how it used to be so how are you sure that I can do this?"

Already he could see the defeat in her grass green eyes. That wasn't supposed to be in the eyes of someone that one time drove his grandson insane. He rather see a fire of determination burn in those eyes with the feistiness that told him she could take on the world like before. That was the kind of look he wanted to see in Emi instead of the scared sheep that thought the wolf was going to come any minute to eat her.

Taking a breath and letting it out as a sigh Makarov met her gaze with a look that spoke of business. "Why you ask? I'm sure you can complete the request and help prove that Fairy Tail isn't a weak and pathetic guild like everyone thinks we are. Even if you haven't used your magic like you used to I know you will power on and push pass your limits. If you run into trouble along the way then your guildmates will be there to catch you and support you in any way they can."

The thought of people that formed her second family filled her mind. If they were going to be there to catch her if the need arose helped relieve some of the tension she could feel in her body. It wasn't enough however because her dark thoughts wouldn't stop. She continued to doubt herself because it was a normal occurrence now.

"Who will be there?"

An eyebrow rose at the sudden question. Why was she so worried about who was going to have her back? Most people in the guild would throw their trust anyone they were grouped with. It had to be her nerves or she could be possibly trying to avoid someone. But most of the people here was the same people that watched her grow up and then some in certain cases.

But those same people that would do anything to keep their guildmates safe weren't like her. Most of them didn't have to constantly deal with the pain she had in her life. She reminded him of a lone wolf that was continuously searching for a place to call home when it was apparent she had one.

"Giving the location of the request I'm not sure. I sent a message out to the group that will be close by. I'm sure they wouldn't mind helping while they're training." Makarov answered though he was somewhat lying to her. He knew which group was near by for the request but wasn't about to say anything. Knowing her she would turn into a scared animal and not want to go. But there was a chance she would show her temper and want to go for some hope to get revenge.

"Is it Laxus and the Thunder Legion?" Emi questioned as her face fell into an emotionless mask. If he answered her honestly then she would be happy to plot that lightning mage's demise. He deserved it for his snooping when she had to stay with Lucy.

The wizard saint felt surprise race through his body as he tried to keep it from showing on his face. How did she guess it so easily? He couldn't tell her or else she could turn the request down. IT was either that or she agreed just to torment his grandson more. "No."

Softly and slowly she nodded as she watched him for any indication he was lying. Instead of seeing any, which she expected from him, she saw him watched her as carefully as she was him. All she wanted was one slip up because she would let him hear about it regardless of status in the wizard community.

"Alright Master Makarov. I'll do it." Emi finally answered as she set the paper down onto the lap. "Is there a time limit to it?"

"No child. But, please try to be back before the Grand Magic Games start."

**Sorry for the delay. You know how it goes with holidays. I was also wedding dress shopping which didn't help matters nor did my mood in general. The holidays aren't my favorite anymore due to some people in my family missing but I'm sure you understand. Anyway thank you for sticking around and reading. It does mean a lot to me.**


End file.
